


MHA Book of One Shots

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: My Hero Academia Works [20]
Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Naruto, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Amazing World of Gumball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dates, F/F, F/M, Gaming, Gay, Gen, Lemons, Lesbian, Limes, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Sex, Singing, Top and Bottom, Wholesome, crossovers, depressing stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Izuku's fan made stories(with a few others)|Lemons||One-Shots||Crossovers|





	1. A Find (Izuku Midoriya x Fem Shoto Todoroki)

It was a dark and stormy night...

A Saturday night to be precise. The campus of U.A. was currently being pelted by some severe weather. A torrent of rain fell in sheets as gale-force winds ripped through the air. Small streams of water flowed into storm drains like rapids. Every so often the night sky would illuminate from the flash of a lightning bolt, followed shortly by a deafening crack of thunder.

For Izuku Midoriya, it was nothing short of calming

He liked thunderstorms, and that wouldn't really change. He'd had once feared of them he was little, but, over time, he began to appreciate them. It was enjoyable to hear the pounding of the rain, and streaks of light that passed the sky, and the beautiful roar of thunder that crashed down when the light disappeared.

Yeah, it was fun.

He would often just watch as the storm went on, even go so far as to stay up all night, just to see how the storm ends. He usually gets a drink whenever this happens, making the time pass ever so quickly as he took a sip of whatever he felt like drinking that night. So he pulled off his blankets, and quietly slipped out of his room.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Izuku that the power had gone out. The dorm's hallways normally had some dim lighting even late at night, but they it was pitch black when he stepped outside his room. He silently crept toward the stairs, using his phone as a makeshift flashlight. The darkness was sort of fine, but not exactly the most relaxing situation that he would have imagined, but what can he do about mother nature, huh?

The relaxed boy wasn't exactly sure what drink to have. I mean, there were so many, especially since there were 19 other kids there, along with a teacher, each one with their own tasty preference. Mumbling what to pick as he slowly walked down, he then finally decided as he then looked at the door infront of him. Opening the door to the first floor, something quickly caught his eye.

Light was coming from the common area, just around the corner from where Izuku was standing. It was extremely faint, but the fact that it was even there at all was surprising. Was someone else up? He knew some of his classmates liked to stay up late on Saturday nights, but with no power he didn't see what they would be doing. Plus, there weren't any voices or anything.

Slowly approaching the entryway to the common area, Izuku poked his head around the corner to see what the source of the light was.

What he saw made him do a double take.

The dim light appeared to be coming from inside a large mass of pillows, cushions, and blankets in the middle of the room. The sofas, chairs, and tables that normally decorated the area were nowhere to be found, evidently all being used to construct this... thing Izuku was staring at.

Curious about the structure, he cautiously approached. The sounds of the storm were still audible from outside, though slightly dampened by the change of location. He couldn't make out the finer details of the cushion-blob, but it was clear some of the pillows and blankets that made up its structure did not come from this room. If there was more light he might have been able to tell who they might belong to.

Circling the mass, one object did stand out to Izuku: A large sheet draped over some of the cushions. The light seemed to be coming from directly behind the sheet, allowing the curious boy to make out the leopard print coloring of it. Tilting his head, he combed through his memories trying to figure out who it might belong to.

Deciding to investigate further, he grabbed the sheet and slowly lifted. There was clearly some empty space behind it where the light was.

"H...Hello?" He quietly asked, holding the sheet open just enough to peer in. "I-Is someone-

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A piercing shriek from within the construct caused Izuku to let out a scream of his own, falling backwards onto his rear. He frantically scrambled backwards on his hands and feet, staring wildly at where the terrifying sound had come from. A ripple in the sheets made him tense up, his overactive imagination going haywire. Had he disturbed some sort of spirit? Were these dorms actually haunted!? Oh god, was he about to get cursed!?

He nearly screamed again when the sheet opened to reveal a human face, but he stopped himself as he recognized it.

"...M...Midoriya?!"

"T...T...Todoroki?!"

As it turned out, the source of that scream was not some long-dead specter. Shota Todoroki's familiar red and white visage was still quite visible even in the dim light. She was holding the sheet open just enough so her head was poking out, and she didn't exactly look happy.

"Dude... What the heck? Y-You almost gave me a freaking heart attack just now!" She sounded a bit shaken.

"S-S-Sorry!" Izuku stammered as he apologized, slowly climbing to his feet. "I just... I wanted to s-see what this was."

"Well, it's nothing. What are you even doing up this late?" Shota was acting very unusual. Her normally, slightly emotionless demeanor had been replaced with one of impatience and annoyance.

"I...I was wondering the same thing, actually." Why was Shota in this pillow pile at midnight?

"None of your business," the bi-haired girl snapped. "Now go away, I'm-AAH!"

The student let out a yelp as a particularly loud blast of thunder suddenly rang out. Izuku looked over as Shota threw her hands over her ears, crouching down even further than she already was. After a couple seconds, she looked back up to him, with fear in her eyes, and understanding ones in his.

She was afraid of lightning. Or maybe the thunder. Either way, she was afraid, and desperate for safety of any kind.

"I...I couldn't sleep," she confessed.

"I see that now. Sorry if I sounded rude. I'm just gonna get a drink and watch the storm." He said quietly as he moved over to the kitchen and prepared some tea.

"Y-you......like the storm?"

"Yeah I do. It always seemed to calm me, no matter what situation I was in. It just made me feel good. It's kinda like a public bath that no one but I want to get in."

"Well I think it sucks. It's just so loud, and cruel, and just......the worst." She said quietly

"Cruel? Nature can't really be cruel. That's the job of...living......things..." He said as he looked at Todoroki with some worry

'Was this personal or something? Did something bad happen during stormy days?' He asked himself had he then grabbed his mug, and purred the ice cool tea into it, as he then put it away, and walked over to the scared teen

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So......why would you describe it as cruel then?"

"Well...it......it has to do with my father." She said as she looked away from Izuku

"O-oh...I guess that's a quick and effective explanation, I guess." He said in a slightly joking mood, trying not to make her feel any worse

"He...for some reason would...treat me even worse on stormy days. Wether or not that was a coincidence, I don't care to ask, but he just...did. And every time a storm would appear, I would start crying, knowing that pain was to come my way. Even now, I still feel that way." She said as she rubbed her sleeve against her eyes, trying to wipe away the growing amount of tears

Izuku looked at her in sadness, and started thinking of ways to make her stop crying, and to make her relax in the very situation that she hated with all her life. She had some form of PTSD, and he had no way of curing that, but...maybe he could use a tactic that his mother would use when he didn't have the storm to calm his nerves, and put him at ease. He put his mug down as he then hugged the petite girl, enveloping her in the warmest hug he could. She was surprised yes, but...she needed reassurance, something that she, honestly couldn't get from anyone else at this time. She returned the hug with one of her own. and the two stayed there for a few minutes, before Shota got some of her bravery back, and asked Izuku a simple question.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked with a slight blush in her cheeks

"S-s-sleep with...me?!" He said, shocked at what she had said

"Y-.....yeah. I'm pretty sure I'll just get scared again if I stay down here, or go back to my room alone."

"...Yeah...I guess you could. But...that would mean that I'll have to sleep in your room, since Mineta is next to mine in all."

"No, I understand perfectly. Lets just hurry and get there already." She said with slight haste and annoyance

Midoriya then picked her up bridaly, and speed walked over to her room, quickly pressing the buttons on the elevator as they were brought up, and then sped over to her room, where he locked the door, and slowly set her down as she grabbed a spare pillow, and moved over in bed for him to get comfortable. He then got into bed, and laid down next to her, as they drifted off to sleep, and her arms slowly wrapped around his body, bringing hers closer to his, making her sleep ever so peaceful among the bolts of lightning and yells of thunder int he night. Though, it was an interesting find when their classmates open her door, and saw her, wrapped up next to Midoriya, both of them in peaceful slumber, till Minoru yelled, and was instantly frozen as she woke up, pissed and embarrassed.

Number of Words: 1662


	2. A T.V. Screen (Izuku Midoriya x Sadako Yamamura)

\Lemon/

Izuku woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink, only to find the tv screen on, and showing a well on it. Curious, he walked over to the couch, and slowly watched as then, a girl appeared, crawling out of the well, and then slowly crawled over to where he was, and reached out, her hand fazing through the tv, and out spread a pale white girl with dark black eyes, and long flowing hair. Her complexion was to die for, and her, um, breasts, where Cup Size was easily E, despite being around his height and stature. He slowly backed away as she grew closer, now looming over the scared boy, and then, out of nowhere, kissed him on the forehead.

Now, he was confused. Why would she kiss HIM of all people, and what spawned her to do such a thing. He then felt her nice warm lips being pressed on his cheek, as she lowered herself to his level on the ground. She then looked at him, her face...her face was beautiful. She then pressed her lips on his, letting her tongue go wild within his mouth. She then grabbed his shirt as she lifted it, revealing a nicely defined 6-pack, as she then sat upon his lap, and furthered the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process.

Izuku wasn't sure what the FUCK was going on. All he could feel was her passionate kiss, and her huge breasts being pressed against him, seducing his body to submitting to her actions which gave him pleasure. He then started kissing back, earning a moan from the mysterious girl, as she then started grinding where his crouch was. She then wrapped his arms around her waist as he brought her breasts even closer to his chest, making him feel like to memory foam pillows were being squished up against his chest. A feeling that he wanted to last forever.

He then heard a second voice come from the tv, and a woman then walked out of it a few seconds later. Her voice calmed all of his nerves, giving him a euphoria that he'd never felt before in his life. She wore a long, white shirt, like the girl, which clung on to ever detail of her body, leaving little to no room to the imagination. She had light blue skin, and dark blue hair, which covered her eyes. She had a Cup Size of G, and had beautiful, long thighs, that would make even the hottest of actresses jealous. She, like the other girl, was a work of art.

She then grabbed my right hand as the other girl grabbed the left, and slowly walked to the other couch, where the sat me down. She then looked over to the younger girl, and whispered in her ear, giving her unknown instructions. The girl then licked her lips as she stepped back, and watched the older woman then get on top of me, taking off her white dress, revealing her hardened nipples as she then moved my head towards them, and brought my mouth to them as I started to gently suck on it. I then watched, from the corner of my eye, the other girl then walk behind the older woman, and pulled down my pants and undergarments as she then started to suck on it, as she placed her right index and middle finder, into the woman's pussy getting a slight moan from her.

I watched and felt the two at wrk, with them kissing, nibbling, sucking, licking, whatever. If they could do something with their mouths, then they would; to my body. They did this for hours and hours, with me cumming multiple times, in their mouths, pussy ass, on their face, breasts, legs, and so on. Why they were doing this, I'll probably never know. But do I want it to stop? Yeah, in Hell!! This felt great! Beyond imagination, and they did it so quickly and quietly, only to let moans of utter and total pleasure escape their gorgeous lips. We did far to many positions to count, and found pleasure in all of them. This first started at 11 o'clock pm, and it went on to 4 o'clock am. Sadly, the sex had to end, bu the girl promised me that they would do this again the next night, and true to her word, they appeared that night. Completely naked, and with the most lustful looks on their faces.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, a few years later, I'm sleeping with that same girl. I found out that her name was Sadako Yamamura, and that the other woman was her mother. I never did learn her mothers name, though it wouldn't have mattered anyway. The girl was actually grwoing up, and was the same age as me when she first met me. Can you imagine that, a 17 year old girl with size E breasts. I sure was a lucky bastard. Now, with me being 21, and her 20, she had grown up quite a bit. She now had a Cup Size of F, and looked more sexier than ever. She wore the same thing every day, and never got dirty, thought that didn't stop us from having bathroom sex from time to time.

She wore the same thing every day, and never got dirty, thought that didn't stop us from having bathroom sex from time to time. She is to me my wife in a mere few months, and we even have a kid coming in about 7 months or so. The doctors say that we'll have twin daughters, and when he did state that, Sadako gave me her signature lustful looks, and I knew that she'll be involving myself in incest. When they become of age of course, which, we have agreed to for it to be 17 years old, the same age that we met all those years ago.


	3. A Fiery Queen (Izuku x Bowsette)

Class 1-A knew that Izuku would often work with All Might, and a few other heroes for his desire to break his body and blow away everyone with what he does, though his next visitor was just crazy. The world had a new queen, after the old king dies of old age, and his daughter had his same personality, only feminine-ized.

She would command others with pure force, and mess with the hearts of men and women alike with her body and dual sided personality. She was Bowsette, and she had taken the world by storm with her appearance.

She had made it to the "Sexiest Woman Alive" status, and had earned a high ranking on the popularity pole in a matter of days. And right now, this woman had requested Izuku to go on a "date" with her, just like all the other men that she had asked out. If you asked her previous dates what she's like, they'll say stuff like "forceful", "dominate", and their favorite description of her, "the one that wears the pants in the relationship".

She handpicked Izuku as her date, and decided to spend their date at the most public area that she could. The beach. Specifically, the beach that Izuku cleaned up all those months ago, in order to train his body. The beaches name was Tokaba Municipal Beach Park. It was once covered head-to-toe with garbage, and now, it was a new tourist attraction.

Izuku wore trunks with palm trees, a beautiful blue ocean, and a sea green sky, with seagulls in the background. Bowsette decided to where something a bit more revealing. She decided to wear a black swimsuit, that would reveal as much of her body as legally possible, making her spiky shell and long tail even more visible to everyone around them. She made Izuku take a picture, and then posted it on Instagram, earning her a few hundred likes in a matter of hours.

She made Izuku take a picture, and then posted it on Instagram, earning her a few hundred likes in a matter of hours. Izuku had to admit, that she looked pretty cute in the photo. Maybe she gets that from her mother or something? he doesn't know, and is a kinda afraid to ask. She went off to get some ice cream for them, but mostly her, when a villain appeared from the sea.

He had a multitude of arms on his body, each one ripped as hell, and his legs were even bigger, making him look like he could carry a few thousand pounds in his sleep. He was a dark blue with evil green eyes and sharp teeth. He had a total of 9 limbs; 6 arms, 2 legs, and one tail, with a sharp, pointy end.

Izuku ran up to it, and tried to make it stop peacefully, while also giving the civilians time to run and hide as they called for the heroes. He tried to strike him, only for Izuku to jump up into the air, and kick him in the face. The villain, now pissed, then used his tail to try and trip the boy, only for him to grab it, and punch him in the gut as he used the pointed edge to stab him in the foot.

The sea villain then started to rapidly punch Izuku and the neighboring objects around him, with Izuku following suit in his own rapid punching, mirroring the battle between All Might and the Nomu made to kill him at the USJ. Their quick punches carried their weight with each blow, and they started to get faster and faster. So fast in fact that Star Platinum couldn't help but shed a tear at the sight before him.

Izuku, knowing that Bowsette was probably either upset or annoyed by his absence, quickened his attacks, and started to step forward, step by step as he gained more and more ground. He then went even FASTER, creating a sandy whirlwind as the two continued with their challenge of power and speed.

Izuku had enough, and then jumped back as he then rammed the sea thug with a super uppercut as the villain was sent flying off into the sunset. He was now covered in sweat, bruises, and sand. And no broken bones. He then shed a tear of joy for evolving his power, despite going over his limit in the battle. He then saw his date run over, and saw a face of......worry?

She then hugged him, pressing his face and neck into her size J breasts, earning a completely red face from him. She then told him how much she worried about him, and how she even ate both ice creams in order to try and get here faster, which got him to giggle at her antics.

She then checked her account as she then saw that someone had recorded the whole fight, and with full HD as well. They even recorded the part where she pressed him against her, and him going red. All in one, 5 minute long video. Thankfully, there was no dialog to be heard, which made both of them relieved beyond words.

They spent the rest of the day either answering questions, getting praised, or them just enjoying each others company. She then dropped him off at U.A., and before she parted, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and her number so that they could "do this again". Needless to say, when Izuku returned, he was nearly killed by Class 1-A's two residing perverts.


	4. |A Backstory|

"We've got a problem dear!" called out Mrs. Uraraka

Her husband quickly ran in, worried for whatever was happening, only to be confused as he walked into the room"What's going on?!"

"Ochaco touched it and "this" happened!" She replied quickly at the floating objects

"It's her Quirk!" they called out

Those were the words of Mr and Mrs. Ochaco when Ochacos Quirk, Zero-Gravity was first introduced to them; with their stuff and a bit of food flying through the air.

\----

"I wanna be a cool hero!" cried out Ochaco

"You want to be a hero too? That's amazing!" Said Mr. Ochaco

Mrs. Ochaco smiled as she held her daughter closer "Ochaco is gentle but still has a lot of guts. I can't wait!"

\----

"It's a relief that she does have a Quirk-And what she said isn't rare. Ochaco's Quirk is her Quirk. As her parents, we want to support her as much as we can for her dream." Said Mrs. Ochaco to the worried Mr. Ochaco

"Hey Dad, you look kinda tired. Can I please help?" Asked Ochaco as she moved in closer

"I'm a little tired, yes-but it's okay! Thanks for worrying, but you should be doing your homework Ochaco!" Said Mr. Ochaco as he lifted another wooden beam over his shoulder

\----

"You can help Mom and Dad when you get bigger! I'm really happy that you feel that way but, there's nothing that'll make me happier then you reaching your dream." Said Mr. Ochaco to her crying daughter

"Mom! Dad! I'm gonna give it my all!" Said a now 14 year old Ochaco

"Go Ochaco! You're gonna do great! Have confidence! We're rooting for ya! Have a safe trip!" Yeller her parents as she walked onto the train towards the U.A. Entrance Exam

\--------------

I was now lying on the ground, my ankle twisted and my stomach in a tight knot; threatening to make me puke if I moved too much.

I was out of energy, and running out of time, and fast. I guess rushing into this was kind of a bad idea, huh? I mean, all I have is 28 points.

There're plenty of others with far more than me. I have to hurry up and escape! I can't die on my parents!

But I can't. It hurts too much. I'm gonna get stomped on! I'm so scared. I'm so scared. I can't move my leg! I am gonna die, aren't I!

My thoughts ran a thousand miles per-hour as tear built up in my eyes and my face was contorted from that of somewhat hopefulness to full on fear and shock.

Move! Move!! I can't fall here!

That's when I noticed a green haired boy, with a blue track suit zoom by me; flying over my body as he cried out some sort of battle cry, and smashed the robots face in.

But, why? Why?! Even though he was full of anxiety, he still did what no one else did. Even though there's no point in defeating it, he did it anyways.

I then heard him call out in mid-air. He was falling. And fast. I quickly ran over to a wreaked piece of the robot, and quickly floated up as my stomach; no agitated, then made the lift ever so painful

I then looked at his face as I prepared to stop his descent. By slapping him. Anyways, I saw his face, and it was the one I had wore. One of pain, and fear. Tears were streaming out his eyes as he fell down

He was like that too? And yet, he did what I couldn't. He acted out as a true hero would. He's...a...hero...

\--------------

"There's nothing that'll make me happier then you reaching your dream." That's why you should take us to Hawaii when you do make it!"

"You're gonna do great! Have confidence! We're rooting for ya! Have a safe trip!"

"It's gonna be fine 'cause of you Ochaco..."

\--------------

".......-Okay? Are you okay?" Asked a repair man

I simply grumbled as I quickly got up, my stomach no longer in pain,a nd my head no clear after my power nap

"Ah, you're awake. The test is already over now. Can you stand up?"

"Um, that person who took the test...he already went home?!" She asked herself as she looked around the area

"Jeez, they're already started on moving and fixing. If it's your friend, maybe he's in the locker room changing?"

"That's right! Can I meet the examiner for this test?!" She asked quickly as she got up

"If you have something you want to ask about the test you can...but I think there's a conference room you can go too. The lockers are on the way there. Since we're cleaning up here, you should get changed." He recommended

"I got it! Thank you!" She yelled as she ran off

"Whoa! Is it okay for you to run that fast?! HE asked as he looked at the puke puddle next to the rubble that she was next to

\--------------

Mom...Dad...thank you for everything. Thank you for believing in me and supporting me. But sorry. That person, is gonna become a hero, and I'm gonna become a hero too!

\--------------

I walked down the hallways in my other clothes as I held on to mine. I then saw the person that explained the rules of the Exam. Present Mic.

I think I'll be able to still pass if I split my points. Then we'll both be able to make it, right? I hope Dad won't be upset at me for doing this. Plus, I don't know if Present Mic'll even listen to my request.

This might be pointless.

...

But, even if there's no meaning, I still want to! I...I want to save that person.


	5. It's Complicated (Izuku Midoriya x Camie Utsushimi)

\Lemon/

If one were to describe Izuku, complicated isn't a word that would come to mind. Sweet, innocent, cinnamon roll-like would most likely pop up. However, what everyone didn't know was that Izuku actually dated other girls. Some his age, others a bit older. It was a well kept secret, and no body really suspected it. 

Now, lets see how his date with Camie Utsushimi is going--

_________________________________________________

Izuku was wearing a brown shirt and jacket, with black jeans and his usual bright, neon red shoes. He looked at his phone for his date, looking around in front of the Odaiba Gundam replica model where they planned to meet up. He then finally saw her, and just nearly turned into a tomato from the sight of her.

She wore low rise denim mini shorts with the sides full of tiny holes. Her white cut off crop top and transparent gauze top made her all the sexier. She topped it off with black leggings and cross trainer running shoes. She still had on her Shiketsu hat, but it honestly didn't matter at this point.

He quickly hugged her as he smelled her fawn-colored hair and looked at her full glossy lips as he gave them a nice kiss; holding on to her curvaceous figure. She giggled as they then looked at the Gundam suit, admiring it's huge size.

"You gotta admit, that's pretty big dude." Said Camie in her unique matter of speaking

"Yeah it is. So, d'you wanna eat, or go walk around?"

"Hmmmm, I say we ride the Ferris Wheel!" She said happily as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to where it was.

He didn't mind doing this; it would give him a nice view of her beautiful, bouncing ass. She use to mildly complain about this, but has grown to rather tease him about his nature to stare at her, no matter where it might be.

They eventually made it to the Ferris Wheel, and rode it with little trouble. They simply looked at the stars and talked about how beautiful they were, or how lucky they were to be with each other. When they eventually got off it, they went to eat at an arcade; ordering drinks and burgers at the joint.

After they ate, they started playing with a bunch of other games, whether it be a shooter game, or a racing game. Izuku's favorite was Dance Dance Revolution for obvious reasons.

The reason being that I get to challenge other dancers.

.

.

.

What?

So I did that, as I played against numerous other player with songs like Bloody Stream, Blizzard, Hero - Kibou No Uta, Papermoon, and POP/STARS (feat. Jaira Burns). I won against dozens of other people as Camie cheered me on from the crowd.

She can't exactly dance in that outfit, nor can she dance in general. I guess some flexible people aren't great dancers like I had guessed they were. Well, no matter, I still beat them none the less.

After the long day of enjoyment, we rode the train back to her neighborhood and walked her home as the afternoon set on the horizon. I walked to the door as I said my goodbyes, but Camie had other ideas as she then grabbed my shirt and brought me in as she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

My body was temporarily limp as her tongue dominated over mine, our saliva going into each others mouths as we held each other closely. I then regained my senses as I then picked her up by the ass and carried her to her room; kissing all the way there.

I then took off my jacket and furthered the kiss as I took off her shoes and leggings, feeling her long and smooth legs. I then took off my shirt and quickly took off her cut off crop top and her second transparent crop top as he held her nearly nude form against his chest.

She then took off her mini shorts, revealing one of 2 things. 1. She had no panties on, and 2. Her nice, lightly haired pussy, glistening in sweat and juices from her vagina. Izuku put his middle and ring finger inside; playing with her clit as he started sucking on her nipple.

Camie moaned in pleasure as she used her hands to keep Izuku's head in place. She looked at the boy with lust and care as he played with her pussy more. She then felt a surge of titillation as he sped up, eventually making her cum on his fingers. She gazed upon him as he then took off his shoes and pants, soon showing his naked body to her needy eyes.

He carefully placed his large dick into her pussy as he then thrusted forward, making her cry out in ecstasy at the movement. He did this repeatedly as she gave off more and more moans of pleasure. Her moans made him go faster and harder, making her moan even more. It was a lustful circle of fucking each other and they loved it.

This continued for hours as they came more times than they could count. They did multiple positions, some more enjoyable than others. But the one that both of them enjoyed was saved for last.

\------------

After Camie finished the tit-job, she stood up as she then got on all fours on the bed, and gave him the look as he then loomed over her, and rammed his cock into her fine, wet ass. Their favorite thing to do was to do anal. For Izuku, it was for Camie's small asshole, and for Camie, it was how big Izuku's dick seemed to be.

He made sure that his dick was completely in her ass as he pushed and pulled, making her legs quiver in delight. He went on with this, each thrust making her legs feel more and more pleasure, until she was practically paralyzed, and her face was that of a Ahegao. 

He stood up as she moaned one last time. He placed her in the bed sheets properly as he tucked himself with her as he snuggled her sweaty body. Her hair still smelled clean. 

He should probably do something about that next time this happens.


	6. Flames of Regret

Bakugo was now 28 years old. He was married, and had two kids. That's when his wife, Ochaco, thought, 'Oh! Why don't we go camping with a few friends?' Which he agreed too.

But, if he had known that her definition of a few friends was different from his, he would have put up a slight argument. His definition is 3-4. Her definition is their entire high school class. 

So yeah, that's how he ended up here, high in the mountains, and surrounded by his former classmates. And to add to it, she also hired some flame dude with a guitar to sit next to the fire and perform tricks. Sure, it was fun for both his and the other kids brought with them, but it was dumb in his opinion.

The man was old, sporting a beard; his hair white, and his eyes glossy. He had chapped lips and boney hands. His face was covered in wrinkles and scars. He wore a black overcoat and grey boots, his pants laced with stitches and stains. 

He looked at the adults with a face of curiosity as he then played a tune, making the flames stop what they were doing, and return to the bonfire. 

"I can see that some of you are either tired or just simply bored now." He said, his voice scratchy and his tone vaguely humorous. His quip earned a few snickers and a few confused faces from the younger generation.

"Well, I end this night on an interesting note. I'll perform what I call the Hidden Truth. Step forward if you dare." He stated in a fake challenging tone as the kids lined up, with a petite blonde being first. 

Her name was Chihiro Kaminari, daughter of Denki and Kyoka Kaminari. Her Quirk was similar to her mothers, but the end of her cord was lightning bolt shaped rather than its aux cord counterpart.

The flames then formed a vivid image of her, breaking a plate, and then blaming it on her dad, who was in his usual "dumb" state at the time. This earned a light blush from her and a disappointed look from her mother.

Everyone else just laughed at the display. The next kid to go was Ao Kirishima, son of Eijiro and Mina Kirishima. He had two yellow horns, and was blue skinned. He had the ability to make other objects harden by touching them. 

The flames then showed him getting into a brawl with his twin brother, and showed how he made his brothers clothes harden, which made it easier to "beat him up". Eijiro let out a sigh as his friend simply giggled at his misfortune of knowing that one of his son committed a non-manly act.

Up next was Tsuku Todoroki-Yaoyorozu, son of Shoto and Momo Todoroki-Yaoyorozu. The flames shifted to him cheating on a test at school.

This game went on for a while, with even some of the adults getting into the fun. The flames managed to look within a person, see what they regretted, and showed it to that person, allowing others to see it as well. 

It showed how Tenya still regretted not being able to help his brother, how Todoroki acted when his father changed his ways, how Mina felt bad after nearly killing a person while on patrol, how Mineta felt about yelling what he saw all those years back. (You know, when he found that peep hole). 

Some simple, others complicated, everyone regretted something. And up next, was Katsuki Bakugo.

He sat down on the rock as the flames stopped, and did something that it hadn't done for anyone else. It changed color.

It went from its light orange, to a memorizing green as a figure appeared before him. The figure appeared to be a male with messy hair, and a plain looking face. The figure looked to be a middle school boy. He looked to be 5'3"- 5'4". 

The boy looked at Katsuki with a face of acceptance, which quickly changed to sadness as fiery tears formed at his eyes. Katsuki looked at the bot with shock as he stood up.

"Deku?" He asked quietly

The boy nodded as his body started to be covered in splotches of red, his face contorting into pain and agony as the red stains began to cover the entirety of his body as he then dropped to his knees and looked at Katsuki in misery. 

Katsuki just simply stood there. Tears in his eyes as he witness his victim suffer in front of him, dying slowly and painfully. Deku had died because of him. That was the thing he regretted, something that not even his wife had known about him.

The other children watched in awe as the hero started to cry, and the other adults looked at him nervously. What was causing him to cry at the sight of this "Deku"? Katsuki then dropped to his knees as he let the tears fall freely down his face. 

He and the boy both crying for different reasons. The boy, from enduring Katsuki's torment and attacks, and Katsuki, for hurting the boy in the first place. The boy, who'd been his first friend. A true friend. 

Something he didn't have in Junior High.

The flames then disappeared as the last remaining embers flew off into the brisk, clear night sky above them. Katsuki simply looked down as the old man walked towards him.

"Every man has regrets. Even someone as strong as you." He said as he stood up, picking up his guitar as he left the area, leaving Katsuki with his friends and family. Plenty of shoulders for him to cry on.


	7. A Future Always Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a full on story of this, but until then, you guys could make it or whatever.....

Izuku looked on at the kid who was taking the spot light, Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan as he called him. What he was doing to take that spot light was simple; his Quirk had shown up.

Since Kacchan's Quirk showed up before anybody else's, this makes the moment even more special, cause it's the classrooms first introduction to Quirks, and was making Izuku ever so anxious for his.

It's been a few months now, and a vast majority of the class have now either had their Quirks awakened, or had signs of their Quirks coming soon, making Izuku nervous. What if he didn't get one? What if he loses all his friends if he never gets one, or gets a bad one if it ever comes.

That is, until one day, when Katsuki was playing around with the rest of his friends, and walked out into the road, Izuku's eyes then saw something. He saw Kacchan get hit by a car, and break his arms, which out limit his Quirk usage in the far, far future. Izuku, now panicking, then ran out right behind him, and pushed him out of the way, saving him.

Katsuki was annoyed at first, but then saw the car drive by, and looked at Izuku eyes. Izuku's eyes were not his normal eyes. His sclera were a deep orange, and his eyes, along with his pupils, were a neon green.

Izuku now had a Quirk. And a Transformation type as it seems.

Izuku didn't know how to turn it off, nor did he want to. He had a cool power, and it saved one of his best friends from a speeding car. That is, until he looked at one of Kacchan's friends, Habataki Gisei, who had the wings Quirk. He looked at him, and saw Habataki's granfather bring him into a room, and walked out, but not like his normal self.

This...THING, didn't even LOOK like Habataki. His two wings were no longer a dark crimson, but a yellowish beige. He wore a mask that covered his mouth, and his limbs seemed to be even longer than before. But what was truly wrong with him, was the fact that his eyeballs were placed on his now exposed brain.

Izuku immediately went to tears at the sight of one of his friends be turned into a monster, and quickly realized what his Quirk was now. He could see the future, and Habataki's future was to be turned into a freak of nature.

Izuku was brought to the hospital, and his Quirk was confirmed by the doctors. He could see the future. One of those doctors was Habataki's grandfather, now named doctor Chihō Gisei. Izuku then told the other doctors what he saw, and got doctor Gisei arrested for unethical experimentation, and the association with helping one of the worst criminals, in all of the world.

Although Habataki was pissed at his grandpa being arrested, and then later killed, he then realized what was going to happen to him, and thanked Izuku for putting a stop to his horrendous experimentations.

This filled Izuku with pride. He had saved two people, in a matter of days, and was only 4 years old. He could do so many things with this power; he could prevent terrorist attacks, villains raids, and even tell mom what and what won't burn in the oven! It was perfect!

But, he was now curious about what will happen even FURTHER into the future. He then decided to find out, and sat on his bed, and watched to movie that would be indeed his life. He saw how All Might, Eraser Head, and a Hero Director, and how they want to train him and his Quirk, and allow him to even go to U.A! The best hero school in the entire WORLD!!

This filled him with an unmatched euphoria as he saw him, and even Kacchan make it into U.A., and become awesome heroes in training! He then saw how a cute greenette slowly started to like him, and we even get into a relationship! My life was awesome!

That is, until I witnessed All Might's battle with a villain that had MULTIPLE Quirks. And saw how his class got attacked by villains, and he even gets CAPTURED by the villains, and his Quirk nearly taken by the newly named All for One. He then saw people die, people loose their way in life, and some even flat out waste it on doing pointless activities that eventually get them killed, or they killed themselves.

Izuku just cried and cried at the loss of All Might as the #1 Hero, and listened to his future classmates reasons for being heroes, and how they suffer more and more injuries. They were nearly getting killed, and he was to follow that path of near death.

He was afraid. Afraid for what would happen if everyone knew that he could see the future, and what people would do if they knew he could do this.

He told his mom that when the Hero's arrived, that he wanted to be placed somewhere; some place where no one could find him, and where he would become a secret hero for justice, and save those in need.

He even came up with a hero name. From now on, he would be known as the All Seeing Hero, Future Sight. The hero that saves ones future from horror and destruction.


	8. My Mistress (Izuku Midoriya x Nemuri Kayama)

\Lemon/

"Midoriya. Remember to come to my office after class." The R-Rated Hero stated to the class greenette, Izuku Midoriya "I will Ms. Midnight." He respectfully said as he then briefly shook.

"You have chills?" Wondered Mineta "Y-yeah...I-I'm just kinda chil-LLy" Izuku said as he shook once again

This went on for the rest of class, with Izuku either shaking a little, or giving a little jump in his seat. Momo even gave him a coat, though that did little to stop his hops. The class then finally ended, and Izuku ran off to go meet his teacher as the other students went off to the dorms to relax and have fun.

Once he entered her office, he took off the coat and his shirt as he then stripped himself of his pants and quickly fell onto the side of the chair as he shook once again. That's when Midnight strolled into the room, and then locked the door behind her as she then squatted next to the cinnamon roll of a boy, and cooed at his discomfort.

"Awww, is my little bunny in shaking?" Nemuri asked in a bay voice as Midoriya looked at her in a cold sweat now quickly building up "Y-y-yes mistres-s!" 

"Hmmp! I thought so." Nemuri then pulled down his underpants to reveal the black vibrator sticking out of his ass, and a red chocker-like object tightly strapped onto his dick, tucked behind his testicles, and wrapped around the starting point of his erected cock, now throbbing to be reed from its confines.

"M-mistress. P-please, let my dick out. It hurts..." He quietly complained, only to receive a back hand from the older woman, leaving a bright red mark on his face, and his dick throbbing once again at her touch. "Ku ku ku. It seems you still like getting hit. Don't you?" The pro hero asked as she then stroked his cock as he reeled back his head in both pleasure and pain.

He gasped at her hands going up and down on his red penis. Carefully soothing it as tiny shots of pain went through his body. It was aggravated from being in her contraption for so long. He hadn't expected to have it on all day, especially at school. His anal vibrator didn't help matters either, making him cum his pants 3 times today.

Even though it was rough, he would do practically anything to please his mistress. That was his main reason for living now. Becoming a hero is now like a hobby. Enjoyable, maybe. Might earn him money, but if Midnight needs him, he'll be there. But, he may never know if her needing him may intrude on his hero work, so she comes first for any and everything.

She then turned off the vibrator as she stood up, leaving him desperate to finish the job, like so many times before. She would often leave him longing for more, but he rarely ever got what he wanted. "Now pet, stand up. Put on your pants, and lets' finish this up at my house shall we?" Kayama then put on a brown overcoat and put on her normal non hero glasses as Izuku pulled up his underwear and pants, and walked behind her as they left the building, past the gates, and over to her house.

Her home wasn't far from the building; only 5 blocks away from it to be exact. He could still remember how he was roped into all of this, how he was brought into her office, stripped down and rapped as she essentially brain washed me into making my new goal pleasuring her rather than being a hero. Why she choose me I may never know, but I don't exactly mind being slapped around, and put through trials of endurance, though his dick would say otherwise.

After a little while, they stood in front of her house. It's what you'd call compact, and she liked it that way. Mostly cause she could pull out sex objects from the wall panels, and use them however she desires. Mostly on Izuku. They walk in, and Midoriya once again strips down, except he takes off everything except for what was in his ass, and what was around his dick. That and his socks per his mistresses request.

She then put on latex gloves, and took off all white parts of her hero suit, leaving open gaps of skin for the world to see. She then grabbed on of her many long whips from a cardboard box, and snapped it in the air as Izuku shivered in fear and expectance of what's to come.

"Pet. Get onto the bed. Now." Midnight commanded as he happily complied, getting on the bed as he bent over, showing his asshole and ballsack for her to see. She then quickly brought the whip down, cracking over his behind, creating a neon red mark on his ass as he moan at the action. She then whipped him again, this time reaching his lower back, causing him to lower his body in pain as tears started to form in his eyes.

She hit him again and again, making him moan and cry at what she was doing. In the end, what he was doing became one thing; he would painfully moan every time she whipped him. Ass or back. After a while she stopped, and dropped her whip as she opened up a compartment and pulled out a metal leash that she placed around his neck, with a nice short rope attached to it, and velcroed on a long and thick strappon.

She went up to his bruised butt, slapping as she tugged on his leash with her right hand, taking out his vibrator, and ramming her plastic dick into his asshole. Now he was feeling purely pleasure with every pull of his leash, and every slap of her fake balls against his ass. She pushed deeper and deeper into his tiny ass, opening it up as she used her free left hand to aggressively help him masturbate as it went on. He managed too cum a multitude of times as she went further into his asshole. making him feel it through out his body.

After many hours, she finally stopped, leaving him on the bed, face first with a drooling adheago plastered face. He was covered in his own sperm, and was sweating like a pig. He started to slowly give up, only to receive one last order. "Lick up your sperm there pet." Nemuri said with a smug grin as she watched his brainwashed sex toy lick up his sweat infused cum all over his body and her now messy sheets. Oh how she loved him. No way she'll ever give him up.


	9. Over The Edge

Izuku was climbing up the metal steps in the large building. Each step was like walking through water, and made his insides churn and shake in fear and expectation. He was going to do it today, on this building. I had endured this for too long. Far too long.

All my life, I was called useless, dumb, mentally retarded, a fool. A Deku. All because I had a dream that they never believed in, and laughed at my face for. Making me a shell of what I used to be. Happy, exuberant, fun. All of it chipped away by my tormentor and former friend, Katsuki Bakugo. 

I called him Kacchan. He called me Deku. My nickname was an insult, his created out of admiration and innocence. But, we were no longer innocent. Not any more. He had grown to be an egotist hell bent on proving that he was better than everyone else. Everyone. I was his primary victim. 

I continued up the building, where I opened that door, and there I saw a boy with freckles about my height, with his shoes off and over the railing, ready to jump. And yet, despite me preparing to do it my self, I called out to him. "Please. Don't do it." My voice quivering as he looked over towards me, his eyes filled with tears. 

The words just sort of came out of my mouth. I didn't know if I was truly worried for him, or if I was just jealous that he got there before me. I just couldn't understand. The boy then swiveled around the banister to properly look at me. He looked down as he began to talk.

"I...I though we were meant for each other. I really thought that we would be with each other until death did us part. But...she....she abandoned me." The freckled boy cried as I walked over to him, and slapped him across the check, nearly knocking him over as I grabbed his shoulders and started to yell at him.

"Are you kidding me?! The nerve you have to be here before me for such a stupid reason! You're upset because you don't have what you wanted?! That's so dumb!" I yelled out as I pulled him off the railing and angrily messed with my hair. "You're lucky enough to not have anything taken from you! Nothing snatched away like breath in the cold air!"

The boy started at me, curious at my speech as he then walked away. Giving one last word before walking downstairs. "I feel better now that I've talked about it. Thank you." He said as he then walked down, and out onto the street towards nowhere. 

______________

'Today's the day' I thought as I walked up the stairs, and opened the door, only to see yet another boy standing near the railing. Shoes off, and looming over the edge. He was shorter than me by half a foot, and seemed gloom. One would if he were ready to jump. And like the day before, I called out to the boy. 

He turned around, his face pale and his eyes red. He stood up as he, like the one before him, told me his story. "I feel so lonely. I'm constantly laughed at, picked on, and just cast out by everyone that I know. They steal what's mine. And....destroy it. I'm...just....useless..." His mouth trembling as tears threatened to fall down his cheek. I walked over to him as I slapped him on the head, and begun to yell once again.

"Are you joking?! The absolute balls you have to try and jump before me for such a mindless reason! Are you not loved my your mom?! Are you not comforted by your other family? Come on!!" I stated with annoyance "You have dinner waiting for you! A nice lunch! Hell, a warm breakfast. Just....get out of here!"

He slowly got up as his tears fell, and went off, with one last final words. "I wanna go home." He said with a smile as he went downstairs, and out towards the street towards nowhere.

______________

Now this got to me. This boy in front of me with a blue, short sleeve jacket. About as tall as me, and with his shoes off. He had scratch marks on his face, and bandages around his arms. He told me how he had everything taken from him, everyone hated him, and how no one in his family loved him. Just....like me. I desperately tried to find a way to stop him; find some way, some reason to make him live. But I couldn't. 

It was like telling myself a reason, some form of outlook on my life, and what would happen if I had died. But, nothing would have happened. My mom would be sad, but she already was constantly sad. My dad wouldn't care, cause I've never even met him, nor him me. And Kacchan would just shrug it off, no problem. I would make no impact on anyone. No one what's so ever. 

So I let him jump.He splattered on the ground as his body disappeared, and other people walked over where he had fallen, as if it were no more than another piece of garbage. I then put my leg over the railing, and hung on to it as I looked over on the street below me. I would only take a few seconds, and it would all be over. 

Just a few seconds.

So I took off my shoes, and folded up my blue short sleeve jack, as the short freckled boy then mentally prepared himself for death, only for the door to open once again, only to reveal two young kids walking out of it. 

One had peach skin and red eyes, with blue hair and cat ears. His tail went back and forth as took his hands out of his blue jean pockets, and pulled up his light brown sweater sleeve at the sight of me. The other kid had ebony skin, and dark brown eyes, with fish gills on his neck. He sported a bright orange hoodie and green shorts. And unlike his blue friend, he wore shoes; which were the same color as his shorts.

They ran over to me in shock and managed to pull me back onto the roof. I looked at the two in shock and some anger, as they looked at me with fear and confusion. "Why would you try and do that?" Asked the auburn colored kid in a high pitched voice "Yeah, why would you do that!! Are you dumb?" The other blue haired boy asked

"I'm not dumb. I want to end my damn life. Nothing good has come of it. Nothing." I retorted in annoyance "What are you talking about? Life's great! I mean, we have all these cool powers and unique looks, that you don't know what could happen!" The cat boy yelled as the fish boy nodded his head in agreement. 

"But it sucks for me!! I have no unique power! No special look! Nothing! I'm a useless Quirkless idiot that can't seem to do shit. The world sucks and I want to leave it! Let it rot for all I care."

The two boys started at me with awe at my statement, and looked at the ledge that I was previously at. "So....you were going to....kill yourself?" Asked the orange jacketed kid. "Yeah." I confirmed. The boys then walked over to me and introduced themselves. "My name is Gumball Watterson." Said the blue boy "And I'm Darwin Watterson." Finished the orange boy "And we're gonna lift your spirit!!" They boy cried out as the sky above them seemed to darken and it slowly started to rain. 

"But the truth about the world is that....It's one big shade of greeeyy. And the dark kind, I'm afraid to say." Sang Gumball 

"Because there's war, and fighting, and the bad guy often wins. So you have to find some comfort in the smallest little things. There's shouting and there's stealing, there are mortgages to pay. But that's a grown-up thing and you are still a kid today. 

The prospects for society are turning for the worst. The environment is suffering and might not be reversed. But at least the nasty kid who makes every day so rough.In the end gets hit by karma which will kinda make you laugh!" He finished as Darwin continued his little song

 

"And sure the future's looking pretty grim. The light on the horizon is pretty dim. But you're a kid and all of life is still ahead of you. Unlike the ninety-something guy who caught the avian flu."

 

"Life ain't perfect, it's... eehh." They both said in unison  
"Some bits are okay, but most of its eeuah! Life ain't perfect it's... meh. You gotta find the good that's in this great big load of thbbthp."

"And yes, the more you work on it, the worse it seems to get." 

"looking at the news can make you break out in a sweat."

"That's the way life is, so you gotta deal with it."

"There's not much else to say right now to lift your spirit." They both finished as I then stood up and glared at them, making them slightly shiver.

"Do try and explain to me how that's supposed to make me feel better. Your dumb song won't do anything for me. Not anymore...." I then put my hands on the railing as the two then began singing once again.

 

"Because... Because..." Begun Gumball  
"If you stop halfway up the mountain, you will never see the view." 

"When you look how far you've climbed, you'll find the courage to pull through." Continued Darwin

"You'll wonder how on Earth you can put up with all of this  
Then you'll come across a memory of perfect bliss." My mind then went to my 3rd Birthday, where mom made me my favorite food, my previous friends came over and celebrated with me, and I received a multitude of All Might toys among other things. 

My mind then went back to a worrying mother, a school of children racked with guilt, and Kacchan mourning my death; all of them....caring for me.

"So keep following the light!" They both sang "No matter how much your heart aches. 'Cuz this sad old world will need your hope to fix it when it breaks! And in times when you can't take it, and you want your day to end."  
"Take my hand", "And you will find" The two bounced between who sang and who didn't as they went into unison once again. "Life is beautiful, my friiiiiieeennd!!"

I looked at the two will slight guilt at what they had said, and put back on my short sleeved blue jacket, tied on my big red shoes, and I moved my relatively small body as tears covered my freckled face as I went downstairs, and out to my home. Where I needed to be, mentally thanking the two that saved my life. Gumball and Darwin Watterson.


	10. Both of Them (Momo x Kyoka x Itsuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaoyorozu, Kendo and Jiro go out on a date with a smashing end.

"Come on." Whined Momo, "We'll be late for class."

"Just a bit longer." Jiro said as she pressed her lips against Momo's once again a few feet away from Class 1-A.

The petite purple-ette kept her arms wrapped around Momo as she deepened the kiss once again for what feels like the dozenth time today. 

The two were in a relationship, and planned to keep it that way. It started a while ago, though Momo actually has an extra girlfriend; and unlike many other relationships, the 3 girls all mutually liked/loved each other, and didn't care who had what at the moment, just so long as they get a taste either then or later on.

That's when Momo's other girlfriend showed up, walking towards them. It was Itsuka Kendo, the "Big Sister", of Class 1-B. She quickly walked over as she kissed the two girls on the cheek and smiled.

"Hi you two. I hope I wasn't missing too much, hmm?" She asked, knowing that Kyoka was most likely doing something that was hot/sexy, or just enjoyable. Usually both.

Kyoka gave her a cliché look of "I'm caught" as Momo simply blushed.

Itsuka roller her eyes as she pecked Momo on the lips and winked at Kyoka as she went off to her class room, just as the bell rang, forcing Kyoka's make out session with Momo end a lot quicker than she would have wanted.

The two then walked into the classroom; Jiro placing her hand near Yaoyorozu's thigh, squeezing it right as they walked in, and moved it away just as quickly. Yeah, it was fun for Kyoka, especially since she got to have Momo more often than Kendo. 

But seeing Momo blush to her antics was an undeniable liking to the relationship they had, so making her blush whenever and however she can was her constant mission when they had time to themselves.

It originally started as Itsuka and Kyoka crushing over the brunette, and them confessing at the same time on U.A.'s rooftop. Momo decided to date both, and so far, there haven't been any problems what's so ever. 

Not any real problems anyways.

1-A's class went on without much interest, with Momo mostly stealing glances at Kyoka. She couldn't help it, being behind her in the classroom. And with Kyoka's long smooth legs, her beautiful eyes, her soft hair....

Momo would usually get lost in imagining fun/cute scenarios that involved her favorite redhead and purplette. While the other two thought of Momo in VERY sexual acts. With Itsuka imagining herself fingering Momo and Kyoka imaging Momo licking her pussy.

Needless to say, Momo was the cinnamon roll of the trio, while the other two sat on her shoulder as her two personal lustful demons. 60% of the time anyways.

The lunch bell finally rang, alerting everyone to go off to enjoy Lunch-Rush's food. Momo went over to a table where Itsuka hugged the Creation user and Kyoka sat down with three bento boxes. "I missed you~" Cooed Kendo as she snuggled even closer to Momo 

"B-but it was only a few hours..." Momo said out loud

"Yeah, but you had Jiro to yourself that entire time! It's so mean."

"I guess life just loves me." The Earphone Jack user said smugly 

"As if." Kendo enjoyed the banter she had with her secondary girlfriend. 

They may act sour towards each other, but that was a sign of how close their friendship was with each other. Just like the best of friends, if one would fall over, they would call the one that fell "a dumbass" before actually helping them up.

Now, back to their lunch.

Kendo open up her bento boxes and gave one to Jiro and the other to Yaoyorozu. "I hope you enjoy cutie~"

"Thanks" Momo and Kyoka said in unison, which made Yayorozu blush and Kendo giggle as Kyoka smiled at her gag.

"Ah come on Momo, you know that was fun." Kyoka hugged the big breasted girl and Kendo also hugged her, making the brunette sigh and use her girlfriends body heat as somewhat comfort. 

She couldn't help being easily embarrassed, living under a very wealthy home where proper etiquette blossomed, she was conflicted when the two spoke of such perverted thoughs, especially Kyoka.

Although, Kendo seemed to be more tamed in that sense, but unlike Kyoka, with her verbally getting Momo embarrassed, Kendo managed to get her physically frustrated. With her touching in certain places, no matter how brief, it always got to her. And made her secretly horny.

The three of them enjoyed their lunch and went back to their classrooms to meet up at the end of the day. They had a three way date planned for tonight and Momo's girlfriends wanted to try out something they dreamed about for what seems like forever.

The school day ended and the three of them headed for their dorms to get dressed for the date. Kyoka walked to her room and was met with Hagakure and Ashido. "Hey Jiro!" Toru said with her usual bubbly nature, rivaling Uraraka's.

"Hey Hagakure. Ashido. What're you doing?"

"Well we were kinda wondering what you were doing. And Momo since you two got out of the room awfully quickly..."

"Heck, Momo almost RAN out. Her!" Finished Mina, not having seen Momo run unless it was really important, and even then it was usually related to Hero work.

"Yeah we're just excited for the date that we have planned."

"You gotta a date tonight!? Why didn't you tell us we would LOVE to help you!" Hagakure practically screamed

"Well I don't need planing, I'm just wearing something nice and casual."

"Can we see!" They asked, making Jiro sigh, knowing that she wouldn't win with them on this.

"Alright...." She went into her room and got into her outfit for tonight, along with all the other little details added onto her clothing.

She walked out and showed off her attire. She had on a black and white sequin long sleeve button blazer with skinny jeans and dark blue ballet flats. Under her blazer was a blank white tank top and her ears had on guitar shaped earrings. 

"See? Casual." The two girls cooed in excitement as they asked more questions

"So wear are you going?"

"The theater then have a nice walk to an ice cream stand."

"What're you gonna eat!"

"....Popcorn, soda and ice cream..."

"And what'll you do at the end of the night!?"

"I don't know. Kiss her I guess..." Jiro was pretty good at lying to the two of them.

Although where they were going was true, she didn't mention Kendo or the fact that they'll be having very sensual, sexual acts with the brunette cinnamon roll.

Jiro made it passed the two and waited outside for Itsuka and Momo. Kendo was first and dawned a really nice outfit. She had on an autumn spring summer v-neck buttoned floral printed blouse with short jeans and lightweight black and gold shoes.

"Wow...you look...nice..." The Earphone Jack user complimented

"Nice? I think you look beautiful." Kendo replied, making Jiro blush at her comment and minor mistake in describing her beauty

The two of them made small talk, planing what they'd do to their perfect girlfriend when the night ends. They then saw Momo walk out and their heart almost stopped and their eyes lingered on her outfit.

She had a bohemian casual dark blue dress, her hair hanging by her shoulders. Momo's long legs calming walking towards them, her grey block-heeled sandal topped shoes making a nice clop with every step. She had a leather strapped hand bag clinging onto her shoulder as she made it in front of the two. 

"So...how do I look?" The two of them stared at her, their libido screaming for them to strip her down and fuck her senseless.

"You look..."

"Beautiful."

"Extravagant."

"Like the morning sun."

"Comparable to the evening star." The compliments continued as Momo grew redder and redder to the point that her exposed shoulders were turning into tomatoes.

"You know, how about we skip the movie theater and simply go out for ice cream and that walk." Kendo recommended

"Yeah. We're to nicely dressed for a theater anyway." Jiro concurred as they headed off to an ice cream stand.

Kyoka eyeballed her dates and licked her lips in anticipation for what would occur tonight. Her nether regions getting moist in anticipation for what's to come. Kendo held onto Momo's hands, her warmth calming down her nerves from exploding into a lustful frenzy. Momo was in the middle of two sexual bombs aimed for her and her specifically.

They shared a milkshake once they found an ice cream store, happily enjoying their creamy dessert. Kyoka's right hand went for Momo's left thigh and Kendo's left arm circled around Momo's right arm. Itsuka pressed her chest against her shoulder as Jiro lightly squeezed her thigh.

Yaoyorozu wasn’t sure what to do, her body shivering in delight and her mind racing to find a way out of this. She wanted them to stop...right? Now she was conflicted as the two of them continued their antics.

Kendo breathed into Momo’s ear, her neck hairs standing up on end as Jiro moved her hand up her thigh, near her special place which was begging to get wet: and fast. Kyoka scooted in closer to her as Itsuka made sure that her breasts were firmly placed on her girlfriends shoulder as birth of her arms wrapped around Yaoyorozu, snuggling into the Creation user.

Kyoka now used both of her hands to massage Momo’s thigh, with her right hand now in front of Momo’s womanhood. “You want it?” The purple-ette asked seductively as the long haired brunette looked back at her and nodded.

The orange haired girl made a little squeal as she and Kyoka stood up and motion Momo to stand up as well “Come on sexy, we gotta find a hotel!” Kendo said and Jiro nodded and they headed off, leaving the puddle of Momo’s juices where she sat.

They found a nice cheap hotel not to far away and got a room. Once inside, they placed Momo on the bed and stripped off their clothing, leaving nothing on them. Yaoyorozu looked on with a red face as the two of them brought themselves upon the innocent girl for them to take. Kyoka worked on Momo’s buttons as Itsuka passionately kissed Momo’s lips, tasting of the milkshake from earlier.

Now the brunettes clothing was off and Kendo looked at Jiro “You first.” Kyoka wrapped her arm around Itsuka’s neck and waist and I steered her tongue into the orange girls mouth and took it out as quickly as she put it in.

“Thank you my sexy orange.” Kendo nodded, a little dazed from the quick kiss. 

Momo then gently pushed Kyoka down onto the soft bed, their tits mashing together as she fell back. She made a soft sound against the other girl’s mouth as she reached out and wrapped her arms around Momo’s slender waist, hugging her close. She heard Momo giggle softly as they explored inside one another’s mouths.  
   
After a long moment, Momo finally broke the kiss, lifting herself up, a thin rope of saliva connecting their mouths. Kyoka panted softly, her face flushed red as she watched Momo kissed her again, her warm naked body pressing against Kyoka, she smelled so good, and her skin was so soft against her own. She felt her pussy getting hotter with every passing second as she moved one hand down to grip her round ass.  
   
“Mmmmh…!” Momo moaned happily, kissing her a little harder as she laced her legs with Kyoka. The short haired girl grinded her pussy against Momo’s thigh, moaning into her mouth softly. Momo then rolled, pulling Kyoka on top of her and moving her own hand to grope at her breast gently.

“Mmmmh, yeah…” Momo cooed as Kyoka nibbled the base of her neck gently before kissing her way further down. She teasingly licked at the other girls smooth soft skin while she moved her hands up to grab both her breasts. Squeezing them both gently before moving her mouth to the left one. She lovingly wrapped her lips around Momo’s rosy pink nipple, listening as she let out a soft cooing moan. Momo then reached out with her right hand, running her fingers through Kyoka’s dark hair.  
   
“Mmmmmmh, Momo…” she moaned softly around her nipple.  
   
“Mmmmh, don’t stop Kyoka, suck my tits more! Mmmmmmh, yeah, bite my nipple!” she moaned, bucking beneath her slightly as Kyoka did just that. Taking Momo’s stiff nipple between her teeth and tugging on it lightly, only to release it a moment later and repeat the process with the girls other nipple.  
   
She loved the way Momo’s nipple felt in her mouth as she sucked on it longer, swirling her tongue around the areola until the entire thing was stiff. Kyoka listened to Momo’s panting breaths, smiling as she licked her way down further, stopping at her belly button to trace her tongue around the rim slowly.  
   
“Nnnnngh, that tickles…!” Momo giggled, so Kyoka licked her navel again, loving the sound of her friend’s laughter. She then planted a small kiss there and inched her way down again. The scent of Momo’s pussy filled her nose, turning her on even more as she spread her legs wide.  
   
“Mmmmh, you have such a pretty pussy Yaomomo, you know that?” she said as she looked down at the moist pink folds and swollen clit. She slowly pushed her middle and index fingers inside, loving the sound of her pussy squishing around her fingers, followed by Momo’s moans.  
   
“Ahhh, don’t say such weird thingssss…” Momo moaned as Kyoka dipped her fingers back and forth.  
   
“But it’s true, you have it all nice and clean shaven, with such a pretty pink color, and your clit gets so swollen, I’m honestly jealous.” Kyoka said with a smile, all the while dipping her fingers back and forth, twisting them slowly every time they dipped inside.  
   
“Ahhhhhaaaa…” Momo moaned as Kyoka added a third finger. She then moved them back and forth faster, dragging them against the upper area of her pussy. The dark haired girl found what she was looking for when Momo bucked and moaned in ecstasy.  
   
“There it is!” she said with a giggle as she found the other girls g-spot.  
   
“Ahhh, not so rough, I… I’m cumming!!!!” Momo moaned, bucking her hips upwards as her pussy gushed, “AHHHHAAAA SOO GOOD!! MORE! MAKE ME CUUUUMMMM!!!!!!” Momo moaned again as Kyoka already began rubbing at the girls g-spot harder. She loved the wild look of pleasure on her face, licking her lips at the sight.  
   
“Mmmmh, I love the way you look when I make you cum, cum for me more!” Kyoka said, digging her fingers in harder, her entire hand soaked in Momo’s juices now as she rubbed at the girl’s clit with her thumb.  
   
“AHHH!!! SO GOOD! SO GOOD!! CUMMING!! CUMMIIING FEELS SO GOOOOD!!!!” Momo howled, her hands gripping the sheets tight now. She panted hard, tongue hanging from her lips like a dog in heat.  
   
Kyoka moaned with her, loving the sight of her friend half-crazy with pleasure as she used her free hand to finger her own pussy. She then leaned down and pulled her fingers out, covering Momo’s twitching pussy with her mouth and dipping her tongue inside, letting the others girls flavor wash over her tongue.  
   
“YES! YES! LICK MY PUSSY MORE! MOREMOREMORE!!!!” Momo moaned, her hands clawing at her own tits as her toes curled in pleasure.  
   
Kyoka giggled and did just that, slipping her tongue in and out of Momo’s pussy as far as she could reach. She stopped only to move up just enough to suck directly on her clit, making the other girl howl even louder!  
   
She finally stopped after making Momo cum at least ten times, deciding it was best to let her rest for a while. She crawled back up over the other girl, loving the heat coming off her body as she rubbed their naked flesh against one another. Their lips met again, and Momo cooed happily as their tongues slipped and slided against one another.

“How about you make your other girlfriend happy?” The short girl instructed as Momo looked on at Kendo’s sweaty body, her juices dripping from her pussy, desperate for what the two of them had done together.

Itsuka walked over as Kyoka got off to watch what would happen. Their wet flesh crashed into each other as the two of them went into a French kiss, their tongues dancing with each other as Kendo’s fingers lingered near Momo’s soaking wet pussy.

Momo’s lustful eyes looked longingly at Kendo as she began to give the shorter girl hickies with her saliva covered lips. Kendo’s moans made Kyoka’s fingers twitch subconsciously as she fingered herself, more than happy seeing what was in front of her.

Itsuka felt her ass get gently squeezed as Momo’s hands lowered themselves to her thighs as her legs crisscrossed with the orange girls legs. Itsuka’s heart went 1,000 miles per hour as Momo brought her pussy closer to Kendo’s as they connected, their vaginas touching each other in the middle of their cum covered thighs.

Itsuka began to move, her hips going closer and closer to Momo’s. A small clap was heard as she moved again and again, making Jiro jealous at Kendo for having the idea. Itsuka’s hands held onto Yaoyorozu’s smooth slender waist as their legs kept them steady on the hotel bed. The taller girl began to move with Itsuka, their hips now crashing into each tower in unison.

“AAaaahhh....AAAAAaaahh....Fuck god, YyeeaaAAAAhhsss.” Momo moaned as Kendo moved faster and faster, their fingers digging into each other as their pleasure senses shot up higher and higher. 

Like wild animals, they began kissing, gave each other hickies, and continued their scissoring, their body fluids mixing wit each other. “Yes! YYYyyeeeaAAAssss!!!” Itsuka yelled in ecstasy as Momo moved at an even faster rate “Make me CUM! MAKE ME CCUUMMMMM!!” She cried as she felt herself orgasm all over Momo’s pussy.

She painted as Momo lifted her chin and gave her a dangerous smile “I still require pleasure my sexy.” Jiro and Itsuka gulped as Momo pushed Kendo onto the bed as the brunette began to ravish the girl, her pleasure screams being the only thing escaping her lips.

Kyoka slowly stood up to get a better angle, way to horny to not witness what was I front of her now. Itsuka grabbed onto the shorter girls arm and brought her onto the bed where Momo smirked “You’re gonna get some of this too Kyoka~” She cooed as the purple-ette locked lips with Yaoyorozu, more than happy to experience this.

Itsuka looked at the two, beneath them as their saliva and sweat draped onto her face. She licked their fluids and rose up to join their lesbian kiss. Their three tongues and lips sucking and kissing each other in a hot frenzy.

They started to hold o to each other as they fell back onto the bed and started to pleasure each other the best they could, their bodies like a pile of snakes; wrapping around everything to be at every angle possible. Their moans and cried filling the night air.


	11. The Fiery Ghost Vigilante (MHA x Ghost Rider)

~~~~

The amount of admiration he had felt was on par with his respect for All Might. Stain lightly touched his removed nose as he looked on at the news reports on tv.

 

There he saw a man without any skin, the flames covering his body acting as a replacement for the flesh.

 

The vigilante known as Ghost Rider was well known all over the world for his demonic figure and gruesome ways to kill enemies.

 

He had no remorse for the guilty and it made him even more confident in his beliefs. He needed to act now, kill the fake heroes and prove that others could be like Ghost Rider.

 

They could give justice.

 

He had stolen and bought a many number of blades a daggers, along with their holsters now strapped to his body.

 

His spiked combat boots and other armor was bought on the black market, and his mask was found in an abandoned shop that was put out of business due to Hero damages.

 

He cut out the eye holes for his ever determined eyes, making sure the fabric felt somewhat comfortable against his nose-less face.

 

And last was his red scarf, littered with ripped stitches and rips. He wrapped it around his neck, the material light weight and didn’t get in the way of his fast-paced movements.

 

He cracked his stiff knuckles as he then made the way to the roof, over looking the city’s tall buildings before him.

 

For weeks he had tracked the Heroes to where they might be and what they did, and wether or not they deserved to live or die.

 

Then again, experience will tell him everything he’ll need, so meeting then was vital.

 

He stood up and looked over to his right, seeing the building next to him not being that much taller than the one he was on now.

 

He stepped back, his heart beginning to race as he squinted his partially bloodshot eyes. It’s a 10 foot jump or so. He could jump 10 feet.

 

He dug his foot into the concrete roof before getting into a runners position, steadying his breath as he closed his eyes.

 

Starting today, he will make a difference; he’ll change Hero society for the better.

 

He lifted his right leg and ran forward, the wind pressing against his chest as his scarf took immediate flight. The building grew closer and he leaped across.

 

He felt gravity soon take over and he did a quick cat roll on the other building roof. He didn’t need to do it, but it was a good first building jump as Stain: The Hero Killer.

 

He his laboring breathed calmed itself as he stood back up, the next building having a ladder attached to it, the roof much taller than the one he was on now.

 

If he could make it to the ladder, then he should be fine. He checked his knifes and scarf, shuffling the red fabric as he prepared his next jump.

 

________

 

He had been jumping and running for an hour now, his stamina being taxed was a sign that he was truly trying.

 

The cool night air had made his throat dry and his ears turn a pinkish red. He ruffled his black hair while kneeling on a ledge, keeping watch like true heroes before him.

 

He looked around, the night acting as a reflection of the city streets: clean, calm, and quite relaxing if he was to be honest.

 

The clouds began forming as he heard a feint scream in the distance. It was less than a kilometer away from him, 2 blocks at the most maybe.

 

He cleared his throat as his knees popped ever annoyingly. He quickly headed over to the commotion, knowing that a false hero was to arrive.

 

________

 

Stain watched closely from above, the Hero hitting on the civilian that he saved. She succumbed to his flirtation and gave him her number, quickly running off while he smirked.

 

“All right, got a date tomorrow.” He smiled brightly while the vigilante snarled. He recognized this man: he was a experienced _false_ pro hero.

 

Venom seeping though his voice as he dropped down, his chain linked boot s rattling and alerting the Hero to his presence.

 

The man spun around and saw the vigilante “Whoah! What the hell-!” Before he could do anything, stain launched a blade at him, the dagger stabbing him in the collar bone.

 

The Hero cried in pain as Stain then launched forward, a knife in his of their hand. He landed a kick to the mans knee, the spikes making his knees buckle and he fell over in more pain.

 

Stain then stabbed his stomach, the blood spraying on his face. Stain blinked rapidly, and was then kicked in the shoulder.

 

He got back as the Hero got back up, reaching for his walkie talkie. But he was stopped by a skeletal hand, the flames burning into the Heroes glove.

 

He winced in pain as Ghost Rider looked into his eyes and spoke his sins “Statutory Rape, Theft, Lies.” The man then yelled in shock as his very souls was attacked.

 

He was dropped on the floor, holding onto himself as tears began falling down his partially bloodied face.

 

The American vigilante then looked at Stain, his empty eyes making Stains stomach churn and his Fight or Flight instincts kick in.

 

Ghost Rider looked at him, observing the mans clothing and weaponry as he then loudly whistled. A skull bike appeared a few seconds after, its flames burning as brightly as Ghost Riders.

 

He got onto his vehicle before looking back at Stain “Condemn the guilty, and you won’t have to be next.” He revved his engines and rode off, a trail of fire following him.

 

Stain then began breathing once more, his fear gone and his ideals set in stone. He would never give up his way of living, no matter what.

 

**—At The Sports Festival—**

 

Stain watched the tv like a hawk, carefully to see if any child had a glimpse of heroism. He sighed as two new students went up next.

 

The children’s names were Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki. Right as the match was about to begin, Midoriya was lit on fire, his flames peeling of his skin as a moon white skull was revealed.

 

“What the hell!” He yelled “This boy! He’s...he’s Ghost Rider! How!” The rest of the fight making him co firm the unbelievable.

 

Izuku Midoriya was the Ghost Rider, and he was going to find him.

 

 

**Stain decides to watch the Sports Festival rather than badly injure Iida’sbrother.**

**Might make this a full fledged fic. Though I’ll need to finish the other ones I have already...**


	12. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a story on it, couldn’t really write another chapter.

This is a world not unlike your own. What's the difference you ask?

A woman screamed in fear as the reptilian creature held her hostage "KYAAAAAA, save me!" She yelled in desperation.

"Holy crap it's another an Aberrant!"

"For real?? Damn, there's been tons recently!"

In this world, Heroes and Aberrants exist as a matter of course.

"But don't worry, someone will come for sure." The bystanders looked around and saw a group of people standing in peculiar poses.

"Stop right there, Aberrant!" The leader cried

"Oohh!!" Said the crowd "Those are....."

"Cabbage Green!"

"Eggplant Black!"

"Tomato Red!"

"Radish White!"

"Spud Brown!" Said the heroes, speaking their names

"We are the rangers of freshness, the Healthiest!! At your service!" They yelled in unison

"Oh it's the Healthies!"

"You can do it-!!" As the people yelled, a certain person tried to move past the crowd and make it to the front.

And I wanna be a hero, too. However...

"Ah...so sorry..."

"You're coming with us Aberrant!! Take this..." The deformed reptile yelled in anger as the heroes prepared to fire their- "-Vegetable Dressing Lasers!"

"WAAAAAAAAIT!!! cough" Yelled a man as he fell o to the ground with a loud cough

All of the stuff inside his handbag fell onto the concrete road. The other people around looked at him in confusion as he slowly got up "Terribly sorry to disturb you in the thick of things." He then pulled out a handle from the bag and out came a knife; it was a switchblade "But the items you are using right now..." He panted "Outta be switched out for this blade." He finished as he showed it to everyone in the air. "Would you care to try it??!!" He yelled

For a weak salaryman like me, it's out of the question.

At the Healthies Office "Please! Even just buying one would be enough. cough" The man coughed once more.

"But, uh, well you see, we're already kind of using the items of a different company...and using an item like yours reeks of...well...otaku-ness."

"Our products are the number 1 easiest to use! And you can even have its appearance change as you see fancy! cough" He coughed once more

"Never mind that, are you quite all right, young man?" Asked Tomato Red "You seem kinda...dizzy."

"Oh, this? I was born this way! It's nothing! Now, as I was saying..." He wiped at his mouth as and inhaled "How about it!! Our items!! Please purchase so—Gehoooockh" He sneezed

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! You probably shouldn't be shouting so..." The group of heroes looked at each other before coming to a final decision.

"Thanks...thanks for your time." He muttered on the ground outside their door

"Sure, sure." Replied Tomato Red before shutting the door and looking at his teammates "Man that guy sure was crazy about his job." He commented "I won't lie, I was frightened when he came to us totting like that. What hole did he crawl out of?"

"You should have listened." Said Spud Brown "Be cake from Akahashi Hero Support Corporation. Specifically, the sales wing. Midoriya Jack, was his name. How fitting that it sounds a lot like the word for "weak," jaku.

"Oh no, I'm late for the meeting!!" Yelled Jack as he tried to speed up, but started hacking when he did "Ahh...it's no use...Hey taxi!" He called

At Akahashi Hero Support "So I suppose we should begin by discussing the latest sales report..." Said a blonde man in a suit "A day or two ago, we made two sales! The Kendama Blade and the Taketonbo Gun. Viewing our target sales amount, we're at more than negative 80 percent. In other words we're in the red. Hugely. We're an inch away from bankruptcy Director Akahashi."

"Hmm, I see...'The giant Aberrant's whereabouts unknown' huh..." Said a woman reading the newspaper

"Director!" Yelled the man as she rolled up the newspaper into a cylinder

"The Aberrant appearance rate and hero enrollment rate of this city are both the top in this country. So how can it be that we're in such a sorry state? Yes, you Aoi!" She pointed at the blonde man that had told her the information

"Eh? Maybe it's the labor shortage? Though we don't any money to hire anyone..." 'I can't say it...' He thought

"Shiroyama!" She pointed at the woman with black hair and a partially unbuttoned collared shirt

"And since only you do the item development...that could also be a labor shortage..." 'I can't say it to her...' She thought

"Kibuchi!" She pointed at a tall and buff bald man

"The patterns on the items' designs...are probably a bit outdated." 'The Director's so cute...' He thought

"You got a problem with my designs!?" She threatened as she twisted the newspaper further to do possible further damage once used

"No, no! I love them!" 'Or rather you!' He said to himself

She sat down and placed her hand in her chin to think about the dilemma "Hmmm...labor shortage...money...the designs...What do you think, Midoriya!" She asked, looking at his empty seat "Wait where is he!?" Did that newbie just up and run away!?" She yelled

"You're the one who made him try for sales Director..."

"Eh? Is that so? In that case it's cool!"

'We can't say it...' Thought Aoi 'When the previous Director died, he handed to company over to his beloved daughter, even though she had zero management experience! We can't tell her the reason we're in this mess is because of her...!' Aoi's Thoughts were interrupted by Midoriya running through the door

"Sorry I'm late!" He yelled

"You're late Midoriya!" They yelled

"But, but!! I got a contract! I sold the Kaleidoscope Blade!!" He excitedly told them while showing them the contract

Everyone in the room gave him a look of shock and surprise as Jack straightened his tiny messed up tie 'Are they putting more importance on my being late?' He asked himself "Uhhh..."

The four people at the table then got up and ran over to him, grabbed him, and lifted him up in the air in joy "Way to go Midoriya!!" Said Aoi

"Nice work ya bastard!" Yelled Shiroyama

"Good job selling that item, that design!!" Said Kibuchi

"There's never been at the company who's done so much in six months after landing the job!"

Jack couched multiple times while being thrown into the air "...My lungs..."

"You're our hero dude!"

"Midoriya thank you!" Said Akahashi with a gleaming smile

"Y-you're welcome." Jack said midair

I wasn't all that happy actually.

"Ah! Right, I forgot! What did you mean by "that" design?!" Akahashi asked Kinuchi

"Oh, nothing in particular..."

"Tell it to me straight, your opinion!" She yelled at Kibuchi as she pointed at him angrily

"Uhhh..." A thunk was heard as everyone looked at a now unconscious Midoriya laying down on the ground, his nose bleeding and his mouth drooling saliva down his chin

"Uh-oh..."

I am, of course treating my work very seriously...but I didn't do it for that reason. This is all a means to an end. The real motive I had aiming for this job was...

Once Midoriya came too, he asked Akahashi a very important question "Director!"

"Hmm?"

"It's about the Kaleidoscope Blade...I was asked to change its appearance for an order, so could I handle thinking up a design?"

"Hey now, what you're saying is a shock to me!" She said

Since this is the only job where you can wield hero items beside heroics itself! I've been administering the blades all the while...So in other words, it's in order to become a hero myself.

"All right. It's time for Jack the hero to patrol the night!!" He dawned a simple costume, with shin pads, arm pads, shoulder pads, a helmet and vest with a star on the left side; and a belt with the letter "J" on it.

A long time ago, I was saved by a hero named Positive. Well, I'd just gotten a bit lost that day, and he helped me find my way back. But still. And oh yeah, my suit's design is based on his, too. (It's hand made!) But you know that was when he was at the peak of popularity and fame. That someone of his stature would help out a stray child...It inspired my yearning to enter the hero biz. I already said it through a fan letter I sent.

"I wonder if the Aberrant forecast's come out yet?" Midoriya asked himself as he walked along the sidewalk.

He then heard a sound similar to that of a roar and pulled out his knife, only to see a cat sitting on a pile of boxes. "Meow."

"Ah I'm way too nervous. And anemic to boot...haa..." I gotta build strength through this strict training and apply for a license.

According to Article 14 of Hero Law, "No persons who do not possess a hero license may utilize a hero item." A dog then barked at Jack, making him fall over in shock "ANEMIC!" He yelled as he collapsed on the ground

This is the first time I've been able to use a hero item and license, and be a hero! There was no way I was ever gonna be a hero through my physical attributes. So I applied for a job with an item company. And now I guess I'm breaking the law by playing vigilante.

"Dammit, what's next..." Jack muttered as he looked up to see a one eyed Aberrant staring at him, with his claws sharp and his teeth bared

When I learned about Hero Law, I was very young. It was as though they were telling me "someone like you...could never be a hero."

"Huh?" The monster let out a monstrous yelled as he swung at Jack, knocking him back over the dog that had scarred him a few seconds earlier.

He fell o tot he ground in pain as he wiped away the blood coming from his nose "Ghuh...Haah...Oh my god...this is my first time seeing an Aberrant...up close...haah..." His hand shivered in fear as got ready to fight the disgusting brute.

'This is my debut battle!! I'll beat this guy and taste triumph! The triumph of even a guy like me being able to become a hero!' The Aberrant yelled once again as he sung his claws at Jack "Uwaaaaaa!!" Midoriya cried as he ran towards he beast 'Even a guy like me...' He thought as the monster was shot down, it's head squirting out brain matter as it fell o tot eh ground; dead.

"How pitiable." Said a figure as he emeurged from the dark

Midoriya helped in fear 'Oh no...! It's a hero!! If he finds out I'm licenseless, it's over for me...ahh, but I'm feeling too anemic to move...!' Jack was practically limping on the floor, his body paralyzed in fear and exhaustion.

"That getup...is that paper mache? And is that meant to be aping positive?" The hero asked

His face is covered by an old-school tan gas mask, shaped a little like a horse's muzzle, with triangular holes for his eyes and silver ear-defenders wired to the sides of the mask, with his purplish shoulder-length dreadlocks visible from the sides.

On his head, he wears a brown cowboy hat with a large "S" (standing for "Snipe") stamped in the middle of it. His gray boots with knee-high shafts and vamps with silver trims that dip a little at the front, a heel-band with a bladed shuriken-shaped object at the end attached to the back of each boot.

He had a large red cloak, buttoned up at the top, with frayed ends, under which he wears a plain black tank top with white armor strapped over the right side of his torso, and a brown belt with a gun holster attached at his hip. He has baggy yellow pants with a black area around the fly, another belt strung loosely below it, and, on his hands, tan gloves.

"Uhh, ummm...no, I..." Jack could find any words to describe what he was doing without getting arrested for vigilantism.

'I've seen this guy somewhere...!' The hero thought to himself as he noticed the Aberrant's toe wiggle ever so slightly, making him jump back "Whoa!" He yelled in surprise, confusing Jack greatly

'It's already dead, though' He thought "Are you afraid of Aberrants...?" He asked Midoriya

"Shut up!! No way I'm afraid! I was just a little caught off guard, is all!" Yelled the hero as he pointed at Midoriya in annoyance

Hnn...well whatever...There wasn't any hero more pitiful and positive..."

'What did he...' Midoriya asked himself 'What is he trying to say...?'

At Akahashi Hero the next day "Kheh. I know I've seen him somewhere. sulk!" Said Jack as he read the newspaper

"What's wrong, Midoriya? You trying the role for a pouty flirt or what?" She randomly asked "People don't usually onomatopoetically verbalize what they're doing out loud like that."

"Director, I really, really hate this guy!!" He said angrily "Let's not sell this guy any items, ever!!"

"You mean Snipe!? He really rising in popularity, so why...?" She asked with a curious smile

"Because He badmouthed my Hero, Positive!!" 'And because he snatched away my Aberrant.' He quietly said to himself

"Whaaaat!? Then I hate him too!! Never sell him anything!!"

"Good riddance!" Midoriya ripped the newspaper in half

"That's it!" She cheered on "Positive was a one of a kind hero who loved using this company's items!"

"You could t be more right! That's why I picked this company! And no matter what, that's always the coolest thing...!" The two did their own celebration of their love for Positive as Aoi stared at the two

"Director...? Please stop prattling on about a hero who died. More importantly..."

"What did you say!?" Yelled Akahashi "Positive isn't dead!! His whereabouts are just unknown!!" She gave him the middle finger as Jack cheered her on.

"You tell him Director!"

"Don't you remember his catchphrase, "I won't say sayonara"!?"

"Yes, yes. Our recent development costs are way over budget! What is the meaning of this!?" He showed him a paper with how their budget was struggling greatly

"Oh, right, funny how we were just talking about Positive. I made something really awesome~"

"Enough about Positive! The budget, Director, the budget!" Aoi yelled in desperation to properly grab her attention

"Tada!! I call 'em the Beigoma Knuckles!" She showed them a thick four cylinder device that could be placed upon your hand "I took the old knuckles positive used to love using and improved them! It's a super item! And this device was the incredible outcome that could only come of going over budget! Here." She handed the Beigoma Knuckles over to Jack

"Wha?"

"That was the reason!?" Yelled Aoi

"Now go see it!" Yelled Akahashi as she kicked Midoriya out of the room. Literally.

"Yes, ma'am!"

'What a huge get! To someone like me who wants to get close to Positive, this is a pearl before my eyes.' He thought "She called it a "device," though..." He then heard a scream from a few feet away "It's an Aberrant!! This is my chance!!" He then took off his back pack and pulled out his hero costume as he got dressed "Glad I always keep a suit in case things like this happen!" He ran over to where he heard the sound and prepared himself "All right, today'll be the day!" Then he looked at what caused the scream "Huh?"

There he saw Snipe with fangirls all around him, squealing in joy at meeting him "Kyaaaa, it's Snipe!"

"Hahaha, hey, okay now..."

"Please, your signature!!" Jack grumbled in annoyance as the news team walked over to Snipe, making it passed his crowed of fangirls.

"All right, today we're at the scene with the hero whose star is currently rising, Mr. Snipe!"

"Hey now, calm down a smidge! I won't go anywhere!"

"And I think he may just be a little fatigued from cleaning up those Aberrants for us!" Finished the news man "Today's Aberrant forecast is already out, so how confident are you?"

"I'll get around to it." The crowd cheered more and more, saying how hot he was and praising his hero work as a whole.

"You know, your level of popularity reminds me of that famous hero from years past, Positive!"

"Hey. Don't lump me in with a loser like him." Snipe said, with hatred laced within his voice

"Ehh!? Ah, uhh, sorry...? Ehhm...uhh...well...oh right, an Aberrant should appear soon, huh."

'What do you mean "A loser like him"?' Jack thought to himself

"Ahh!" Yelled the reporter "This just in! One is appearing at the west district!!" Snipe and Midoriya heard the man and ran off towards the Aberrant "Snipe is making his haste towards it!"

'He's quick to react...guess he really is a pro...I almost forgot I'm a hero too now (however licensees)!' Jack an off as his thoughts reminded himself of why he was here in the first place "That's right! If I beat the Aberrants before he does, then I can repay him for yesterday, right?' "Here I come!" He ran off, following Snipes trail closely

More people screamed as the Aberrant drew closer, with an uncomfortable smile on his face "It's an Aberrant!!"

"Any heroes come yet!?" Yelled another

"Baboooo." The Aberrant then went out to grab a bystander who fell onto he ground "Babooooo" The man screamed in fear as it got ready to grab him.

"Hold it right there, Aberrant!!" Yelled Snipe from atop a nearby building

"Ah! Isn't that...it's Snipe!!"

"Snipe!! We're counting on you!"

"Locked on." He said as he pointed his gun at the monster "Bite the dust." Right as he was about to fire, someone ran into the beast, forcing Snipe to not fire his weapon "It's that guy again!"

The Aberrant feel onto he ground, its rubbery skin making an odd sloshing sound "Boooo" It whined

'My shoulders...! Feel like they'll pop off any second now!' Midoriya said to himself "I'm gonna beat him before you can!" He yelled at Snipe

"You idiot...the Aberrant's getting away!!" Jack looked around and saw the monster strutting off

"Babooo" Jack quickly followed it as Snipe went across the buildings to catch up

"What in the devil are you doing, you Positive wannabe!!?" He practically screamed at Jack

"Hahhahha! You're scared of Aberrants, aren't you!! I saw you! Dumbass! Weakling! I'm gonna take down that Aberrant first!"

"Don't resent me! You wanna die man...!?" Snipe continued his parkour across the buildings 'I've been a hero for so many years that I can tell the pros from amateurs at a glance!' "Your dynamic entry technique's all wrong!" He yelled at Midoriya

"What on earth...!? The moment Snipe tried to shoot at the Aberrant another hero lunged into he fray! And that hero looked a lot like the hero who they say might have ben dealt a mortal blow, or simply retired - Positive!! Has he returned, true to his catchphrase "I won't say sayonara"!?" Asked the reporter to the viewers watching the broadcast "Now watch as the hero showdown Snipe and Positive (?) now unfolds!! How will things play out!?"

Midoriya followed the Aberrant into an alley 'The hero showdown...I'm a...a hero...Look at me! Even I can become a hero!' "Though I could collapse at any second!" He said to himself 'A dead end!' He ran up to the Aberrant with as much confidence as he could muster "There's no escape!"

The Aberrant turned around and balled up its fist "Baboo."

Akahashi waked down the street, humming to herself in contempt 'We're still on the verge of bankruptcy, of course, but business has been slowly picking up thanks to Midoriya. If we keep at it like this, it's not too far fetched to think we could return to dad's level of business.' She looked around and stopped in front on an alleyway "Hmm?" She then saw a large creature standing onto of Midoriya

"Gahahh!" He cried, blood running down his nose and face as he laid on the ground in pain.

"Midoriya...?" The Aberrant then picked Midoriya up

"Baboooo" Jack yelled in pain once more as he was lifted off the ground

'What is he doing!?' She yelled in her head 'Why is he dressed like a hero...' The Aberrant then open its mouth to reveal an array of dagger like teeth, ready to kill bite off Midoriyas head

'Oh no...!!' "Midoriya!!" She yelled she ran over

"Move over, little lady." Said Snipe as he shot the Aberrants head, making it drop Midoriya on the ground "You moron." Snipe then rubbed the back of his neck

"Your neck...?" Mumbled Midoriya as Akahashi ran over to him

"Midoriya!! Midoriya!!" She then held up his face and closely examined his wounds "You idiot..." He coughed at her words as she put him on her back

"Where do you think you're going? That man broke the law..." She walked passed him, ignoring his words "Hey!"

"Thank you." She said, glaring at him as Jack took a look at the hero.

"Snipe..." He quietly said to himself

Snipe thought about what Midoriya said to him earlier 'You think I'm scared...scared of Aberrants?' He asked mentally "Don't go revealing people's weaknesses in front of the masses." He warned as the Aberrants foot twitched "Waa! Not again!" He yelled as the creature looked at him, confused at itself still being alive

Midoriya fell asleep and woke up on a park bench. He grumbled in discomfort as he sat up "You came to?" Asked Akahashi

"Director!"

"You're pretty badly hurt."

"Eh...this is..."

"Answer me honestly...you were just using us to become a hero, right? The reason you were trying so hard to make sales was in order to use the items right?" Midoriya looked at himself, ashamed at what he had done for months now

"Answer me." She demanded

"I, uh...I wanted to become like Positive...But with a body like this, I could never receive a license...I can't take down any Aberrants...Why is it Director? Why can't I become a hero?? Why..." Tears began to fall down his bruised face as the Director looked at him with sadness and...pity.

"Earlier today, you went to the Healthies' place. And showed them a ton of different designs. Though they rejected all of them...haha." She gave a somber laugh "But the important thing thing is that they praised you up and down. And even though you're still so prone to kneeling over, you keep trying to sell stuff with all your energy...You're amazing."

Jack looked down, not quite sure as to respond to her praise "...Say,"

"Eh?"

"Do you know? Sales have noticeably increased after you started working. Meanwhile I've only been making a mess of the business since I became Director." Midoriya proper himself up on the bunch with a minor grunt in pain

"...Isn't it just that everybody is taking pity on feeble old me?"

Jack was then hit over the head by his boss "Oww."

"I know I flushed my father's company down the toilet. I understand that quite well...you're the one who's saving me right now. Heroics ain't the only job where you can be a hero. People become heroes by saving people who are in trouble!" Midoriya began to cry, her words reaching a place his heart that he honestly didn't think could be reignited "Midoriya." The moment ended when they heard an inhumane roar across the park and into the city.

"What was that!? That sounded really close by!!" Akahashi yelled

'She's right. She's absolutely right.' Thought Midoriya

A little while ago, the Aberrant's skin was bubbling like a boiling pot of water "Boo Babbooo"

"You...You're alive? I hot you with a head shot. I don't like the looks of this..." Snipe pointed his gun at the beast as it growled at him

"Feeed!"

"Did it just say someth-" Snipes' question was cut off as he was grabbed by the Aberrant and brought into he air as the monster grew in size a hundred fold.

Snipe screamed in fear as the Aberrant grew "I will feeed...Feeed and munchhhhh" It roared as Midoriya and Akahashi looked on in awe

"Whoa...it turned into a giant!?" Yelled Jack in surprise

"A giant Aberrant...! Ah! Look at that!" Her finger pointed at the person that the Aberrant held onto in its goupy hands "It's Snipe!" The hero moaned in discomfort and fear at being held in the Aberrants hand

Jack panted as he walked towards the monster "He's not looking too good." Commented the Director

"Director...could you please let me take these knuckles for bit?"

"Don't tell me...! Midoriya! Don't even think about something so foolish...!"

"Snipe is afraid of Aberrants. People are in danger!"

"Midoriya!!" She called after him in fear and annoyance.

He looked and saw a stream of ladders that lead to a roof of a building near the Aberrant. He ran towards it as Akahashi called after him "Midoriya!! Don't do it!!"

"The situation has become perilous! The Aberrant has slipped away the other day, with its whereabouts previously unknown is now appeared!! And it seems as though Snipe has been captured by it! The heroes of today are attempting to respond and fight, but they're no match!!" Said the reporter

"Shit..."

"It's way too huge!"

"What do we do?" The heroes asked themselves, not able to find any way of stopping the large Aberrant.

"Snipe isn't even exhibiting and resistance...!! Will he be alright...!? Is there no hero who can save us now?"

Midoriya looked up the stairway of steps as a piece of paper fell from Snipes' possession and floated down to Akahashi "What the...It fell from Snipe..." As Jack ran up the steps, panting like a dying dog, the Director read the piece of paper "This is...a fan letter?"

'I've understood...ever since I was little, I understood, haven't I?' Jack questioned himself.

'Dear Positive, i'm the kid you saved befor. Even tho your so bizi, being a supr poluler you took the time to save a kid lik me! Your so strong and kind. I want to be lik you sumday! Can a kid lik me becum a Hero lik you one day?' The letter read as Midoriya ran up the stairs, taking off the constricting best to let himself breathe more.

The Aberrant noticed him rising up the stairwell and growled once more "No...don't...!!" Said Snipe, trying to make Jack get away "You're in the way..." The Aberrant moved its hand and prepared to eat Snipes head off.

A hero always saves people in trouble. "Snipe - no...Positive!!" Jack then leaped off the building and towards the large beast as everyone else watched in surprise.

"How...did you know...?!" Snipe asked him as Midoriya landed on the monsters arm

"Your job isn't to get killed by Aberrants Positive!!"

"You...what...are...you..." The Aberrant sputtered, it's voice dark and it's speech clunky.

"I'm...a salaryman!!" Jack stabbed the beast with his knife, making it let go of Snipe an fallowing Midoriya to hold on to him instead

"Who is that man!? Has he rescued Snipe...and above the Aberrants tentacles!"

"Haahh...my legs..." Snipe said in pain as he and Jack walked up the Aberrant

"Hey!! Positive, take this! These are knuckles...According to the boss, there's some incredible device to it."

"Haha...are you working the sales pitch even at a time like this..."

"It's my job! Come back to us...Positive!!" Midoriya heaved Snipe into the air and onto the Aberrants other tentacle

"Whoa!" 'Huh? My legs are working!!' He realized as the Aberrant roared at him while Midoriya fell down

"Oh no! I'm feeling anemic..."

"Midoriya!!" Akahashi caught her employee on the roof of the building.

"Director!" He hacked

"That was so dangerous!" She yelled at him as Snipe ran across the monsters long appendage and prepared to punch it with the knuckle device

'The device behind the knuckles...is that the instant it connects, it shoots out a spinning top, which pushes into the target's innards and then explodes!!' Snipe used the weapon on the Aberrant as its insides exploded, letting Snipe fall down

"Someone catch Snipe!!" Yelled one of the heroes down below on the road

"Thank you very much for purchasing our humble wares!!"

"Heh...who are you calling salaryman...All I see is a spectacular hero...!!"

"I won't let you say "sayonara"!" Said Midoriya as he gave Snipe a peace sign on top of the building

The next day, Midoriya and Positive sat on a two benches in a park as the news report from yesterday went on "Snipe took care of the giant Aberrant that appeared yesterday, but! It was then that a mind blowing truth made itself known! The truth that Snipe is actually the former hero Positive"

"When did you realize it?" Positive asked him, not in costume

"Positive always had a bit of a stiff neck and he'd rub it all the time...that was his habit. I'm an obsessed Positive fan, so I know. And you pretended you hated Positive because there was an Aberrant, right?" Positive blew a puff of nicotine filled smoke before answering

"That's right...ever since I revived a blow very near my heart I haven't been able to get close to an Aberrant. I guess you could say it was trauma. Pathetic right? I had become so pathetic in fact, that I tired to forget about "Positive" all together.

But heroics is my calling in life after all. So I came up with a style that allowed me to come back into the Hero game without needing to approach any of the Aberrants I was fighting. I was actually really happy when I encountered you that first time.

You were someone who strove to be like Positive and even thought it was against the law, you wanted to become him. The fact that someone like you still exists...Fans are a vital thing to have around, man.

The fan letter you sent me, I keep it on me because it reminded me of my passion for the job, that unadulterated desire to become a hero. That's why it's never left my side." Positive got up and stretched his legs

"I'll be damned! You've been saving my hide even before today!" He then held out his hand in the shape of a fist, wanting a fist pump

"Huh, what's with the hand..."

"It was an honor meeting you Midoriya.  
To me, you're my hero." Jack could have sworn he saw Positives original costume standing before him as he ha e his hero a fist pump.

"Thank you." He said through his tears. I was so happy!

At Akahashi Hero Support "Hey, where are those papers!? I need them by two o'clock!!"

"We got an order from Arm Man's office!"

"Whaaat, by this design's more like one of the Directors..." The place was more busy than it had been in along while

"Now That Positive is back, our business is booming like never before!!" Akahashi said as papers went flying in the air

"Quickly people! Phone line 3 is calling!"

"The papers!" That's when Jack walked in through the door, tired as always

"I'm back! cough"

"Oh, how did it go, Midoriya? Wait, let me guess..."

"I landed it heroically!!" He showed the contract with pride. I'm a bonafide hero now. "Ahh, so dizzy..." he fell onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Your anemic still hasn't gone away?" She asked, knowing well that it probably wasn't going to go away.

At least, not anytime soon.


	13. Baby Izuwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s a baby and Class 1-A has to take care of him.

"Please stop sucking on my finger." Todoroki said to the green haired toddler sitting on the table in front of him.

Izuku looked at him before smiling brightly and resuming his finger sucking. Todoroki sighed "My finger isn't a popsicle." 

He picked him up and decided to bring him to somebody that might know more about babies than he does.

Momo might know something.

____________________

Scratch that, Momo knows everything.

The brunette looked at Izuku and took him into her arms, producing a baby bottle and handing it to Shoto "Please full this up with baby formula. You can pick it up at the local market or mall." She closed the the door and left Shoto with the bottle and a grocery list.

"Well ok."

Mono texted the other girls to come in, and in a matter of seconds, they all arrived with what Yaoyorozu had requested they bring.

Toru brought the blanket, Kyoka brought her guitar and a lullaby player, Ochaco had the baby food, Mina had the diapers and Tsuyu brought her knowledge of raising children.

Izuku was surrounded by Class 1-A's females as Mina began making funny faces "Goo goo, blah." He stared at her before clapping his hands and rolling on his back.

Tsuyu lifted him back up as Ochaco gained an idea "Oh! I know what we can do." She softly touched him as he was lifted into the air, his head hanging upside down as he giggled some more.

The giggles quickly ended and he began crying, making Uraraka float herself up and hold him close as she lowered herself and him. "Shhh shhh, I'm sorry Midoriya, I'm sorry." 

He grabbed her shirt as his red ready eyes looked up at her. His mess of leaf green hair brushed against her shoulder as stretched his arms in sleepiness.

"He's tired already?" Toru wondered "We'll babies aren't exactly known for their stamina." Momo concurred as Izuku slowly fell asleep in Ochaco's arm. 

"Awww, he likes you." Mina cooed, Ochaco's flustered cheeks making the pink haired girl smile in triumph.

"Um, Tsu? I'm not really sure how to rock a baby to sleep..." She handed Izuku over to Asui as she took off Izuku's onesie and diaper. 

"Well first, we'll need to change him." She took off the diaper and handed it over to Momo, who disposed of it in her bathroom garbage. 

It needed to be taken out anyways.

Tsuyu used the diapers brought by Mina and put on the All Might pj's that Momo made for him. "Say, Jiro. Why don't we have a lullaby?"

The pruplette nodded in agreement and played Yurikago no Uta (Song of the Cradle) with her guitar as the other girls softly sang with her.

Japanese  
ゆりかごのうたを  
カナリヤが歌うよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ

ゆりかごのうえに  
枇杷の実が揺れるよ  
ねんねこ ねんねこ  
ねんねこよ

ゆりかごのつなを  
木ねずみが揺するよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ

ゆ りかごのゆめに  
黄色い月がかかるよ  
ねんねこねんねこ  
ねんねこよ

English  
A canary sings   
A cradle song  
Sleep, sleep,   
Sleep, child!

Above the cradle,   
The loquat fruits sway  
Sleep, sleep,   
Sleep, child!

A squirrel rocks   
The cradle by its rope  
Sleep, sleep,   
Sleep, child!

Dreams in a cradle,   
With the yellow moon shining down  
Sleep, sleep,   
Sleep, child!

Izuku's soft slumbering breath made the girls smile brightly. Baby Izuku was precious and was to be protected. Forever.

____________________

Todoroki looked all over the place in the mall, not sure where the baby formula would be held. Would it be in the children's section, women's section? Or was it its own section?

And if it was, where was it?

Why were buying things so hard?

____________________

Izuku opened his heavy eyes and looked up with his chubby head to see the 6 girls taking care of him sprawled all over the floor — in deep sleep.

Izuku sat up in his crib, his All Might hoodie "ears" hung against his back as he grabbed onto the wooden crib railing and climbed over.

The tiny baby then crawled along the floor, out the open door and into the hallway. The elevator door opened to reveal Katsuki Bakugo, rival of Izuku Midoriya.

Katsuki looked at the crawling Midoriya and picked the baby up "Yeah, Is run away from the girls too." Well, the rivalry was on pause.

Bakugo brought Izuku downstairs as a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Oh, this'll get a good laugh."

____________________

Todoroki was now lost in the large, vast mall, and was comically scared. He pulled out his phone and called up the only person he could trust: Fuyumi, his sister.

The mass amount of people here was making the antisocial boy nervous and his sister probably knew best what to do.

She always did.

____________________

Jiro murmured in her sleep, waking herself up with a yawn. The napping tears formed in her eyes were wiped away as she opened her tired eyes.

Izuku was gone.

Her eyes turned to dinner plates as she stood up and looked inside the crib. Toddler Izuku was no longer there.

She quickly shook Tsuyu awake in fear "Tsu! Tsu wake up!" 

The Frog girl opened her heavy eye lids "What is it Kyoka?" The teen wondered.

"He's gone! Izuku's not in his crib!" The greenette immediately got up as Jiro went over to the other girls.

Asui got on her feet and placed a thumb on her chin. Where could he be? Did someone take him?

She looked at the open door and gained her first clue. "He went outside the door." She told her droopy classmates.

"Who left the door open — No, never mind, that's not important. We need to find him." Momo stated, fully awake as the 6 girls went to the elevator, careful to look around the hallway.

Once on the main floor, the 6 spread out to look for the cinnamon roll, desperate to find him unharmed and safe.

Ochaco looked under the couch and coffee table, not noticing the smirking Bakugo until she turned around “What’re you laughing-” She then saw what the ash blonde found humorous.

There before her was Izuku sitting on the table holding a white board with “All Might sucks” written on it.

Uraraka ran over and picked up Izuku in agitation, glaring at Bakugo “How could you do this?”

“Yeah Deku, How could you say that about All Might?” She grunted as she walked off to the other girls “Tables are for my glass Deku, not your ass!”

“Don’t day that in front of him!”

____________________

Fuyumi walked into the mall area, slowly walking around the boards of people that were there. She didn’t really understand why Shoto had told her to come here, but did it nevertheless.

He was her younger brother and she should help him whenever possible. She looked around for him until she saw him cradled o t eh floor in the men’s shoe section, laying on one of the benches.

“...What’re you doing Shoto?”

“Too many people. Can’t find baby formula, reverting back to a baby to figure out where it might be hiding.”

She stared at her brother and sighed “I had to pass it to come over here Shoto.” He looked at her, his eyes blank as he layer back down.

“Goddammit.”

____________________

The Class 1-A Girls were happily playing with baby Izuku while glaring at Bakugo when he got near them.

The toddler seemed unaffected by the mean prank he pulled on Izuku — he even took a picture of it!

The dorm door opened and walked in a tired Shoto with baby formula at hand “Ah, there it is. What took you so long Todoroki?”

“Why couldn’t you have made the formula yourself?” The two looked at each other as she shrugged, not really thinking of that idea “Well that’s my reason.” 

The Bi-Haired boy placed the formula next to the girls as he went up to his room to recharge his introvert batteries.


	14. Halloween Special [Izuku x Wild Wild Pussycats]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets invited to see the Wild Wild Pussycats’ new Costume design. They decide to show the design specifically tailored for him when he’s invited.

Their new costume for our tiger Izuku:  
<img scr=“ [ https://clover.paheal.net/_images/59455d213f0a5bc17814c6c742e87f3f/2588633%20-%20My_Hero_Academia%20Ryuko_Tsuchikawa%20Shino_Sosaki%20Tomoko_Shiretoko%20Wild_Wild_Pussycats.png ](https://clover.paheal.net/_images/59455d213f0a5bc17814c6c742e87f3f/2588633%20-%20My_Hero_Academia%20Ryuko_Tsuchikawa%20Shino_Sosaki%20Tomoko_Shiretoko%20Wild_Wild_Pussycats.png) ” />

 

The young greenette was sitting on U.A.’s main lobby couch, reading over news reports and updates on heroes. He then saw a news article titled  **“Wild Wild Pussycats Have New Costume Design?”**

 

He clicked on the article and read on about how the hero team was going to have a costume makeover, making them more effective than they’ve ever before. 

 

They’d remove any thing that might weigh them down or get in the way and replace it or simply remove it to better their hero work. 

 

Something that he was getting excited about, especially since the eighteen year old often met up with Kouta, bringing Mirio and Eri with him.

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at it, seeing a text message from the cat hero Mandalay herself. 

 

Mandalay: Hi Midoriya! I was wondering if you wanted to see our new Costume update!  His undeniable giddiness was obvious the way he replied back to her.

 

Izuku Midoriya: OMG!! Yes yes!!! When can I see the updated costume?!

 

Mandalay: Sometime tomorrow. Would that be good for you?  He paused for a second. Tomorrow was Halloween, a day that he liked quite a bit.

 

Izuku Midoriya: Sure. It’ll be quick right? Not to be rude or anything of course, but I was just curious is all!

 

Mandalay: It will take around an hour or so, is that good for you?  He sighed happily. That was perfect for him. 

 

Izuku Midoriya: Yep, that’s good for me!

_________

 

Shino Sosaki giggles to herself as she wiggled in bed, the fabric making her want to nuzzle into it even more. They  _ Pussy Cats _ had indeed made a costume update, but they had secretly made two.

 

One for the public, and one for sweet sweet Izuku~ His name made her purr as she then looked at the pictures she took of him.

 

He had changed quite a bit since she last saw him, his body growing to her and the other members liking, Tiger being the exception.

 

Ryuuko was always ready for suitors, but once Izuku grew, she knew who she  _ really  _ wanted to be with in life. 

 

And Tomoko wanted to be part of the action, so all three of them planned for them to invite the green bean to their residence for a nice hour long session.  _ With each of them. _

 

She told the girls excitedly, and their reactions were as she expected. Naughty. “Yes! Izuku will come and finally pleasure me like he was always supposed to!” The blonde shouted.

 

I covered her mouth in annoyance “Don’t wake up Kouta you horny-”

 

“You can’t blame her you know. It  _ was  _ your idea after all.” Her green haired teammate pointed out, much to the displeasure of the telepath.

 

“I know it was my idea, but I don’t need her to tell everyone around us what we’re gonna do!” I glared at Tsuchikawa, only earning a smirk from her. 

 

“Either way, who’s going first?” Crap. “Cause I think I should.” Ragdoll recommended.

 

“W-Why not me!?” 

 

“Cause your not Quirkless? And you’ll be going second.”

 

Her blank face only made it that much worse. Ryuuko grumbled you herself as I sighed “Guess being last won’t be  _ so  _ bad.” 

_________

 

Izuku practically skipped on over to the  _ Pussy Cats _ planned location. It was a hotel a couple of blocks away from the dorms, so going there was no sweat.

 

He walked up to the building, not noticing the hotels name and what it could mean. He walked into  _ Hotel Love  _ without a care in the world.

 

He went to the receptionist and asked where the room was. He told him the room and pointed to where the elevator was. 

 

He headed towards the highest room in the building, the see through elevator allowing him to see the window glare from the building he was in.

 

_ That’s  _ where he saw the reverse lettering of  _ Hotel Love _ , making his cheeks flush and his head buzz. His heart began pounding as he considered that he might’ve been in the wrong hotel.

 

Then the doors opened and there stood Tomoko Shiretoko, i.e. Ragdoll. But her costume was  _ completely  _ different this time around.

 

Her skirt was gone and her yellow crop top with horizontal straps was completely gone, replaced with a thin one strap bathing suit with hearts over her nipples. 

 

The straps themselves were yellow and went all the way down to her exposed pussy, which was also poorly concealed with a yellow heart. All that remained of her original costume were her helmet, collar, gloves, belt and boots.

 

“Hiya Izuku! How do you like our renditioned costume for your eyes only?” He blinked in silence, confusing the older woman. “Hello?”

 

She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him into a room, his eyes spotting the two other teammates in similar costumes as Tomoko.

 

She shoved him on the bed, laying on top of him and placing herself onto his lap; straddling herself on him as erotically as possible.

 

“So Izuku, how do you like it?” He managed to push her off, blushing furiously as nervous sweats stemmed to encompass his entire body.

 

“What’re you doing?!!” She stopped and looked at the other women standing there in the background, their faces mixed with nervousness and shock.

 

“We’re…”

 

“We want to have sex with you.” Mandalay finished “It was my idea. We thought that we could...have a session with you. I’m sorry if what we wanted to do is wrong.”

 

They looked down in disappointment, their lust driving them to comment an act that is shamed and looked down upon by all. “I’m- not  _ that  _ against the idea.” We’ll, all except one.

 

“Really?” Tsuchikawa wondered.

 

“Well you have to ask me for consent and all of that but...yeah.” She licked her lips and got in front of Shiretoko.

 

“Sorry girl- but I gotta get some dick!” She dropped his pants faster than you can say  _ Deku giving that Diku _ . Ragdoll was about to wrangle the smutty blonde off of Izuku but Sosaki held her back.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll still be last.” She sighed, annoyed at her friend’s betrayal as she was forced to watch Ryuuko take off the revealing straps holding her bosom and jiggle them in front of the young adult.

 

His flaccid dick became erect in a matter of seconds, showing his large forth to the beautiful woman. “Wow~ you got a real nice length on ya, don’t you?” She teased.

 

His cock was now roughly a foot long, a big larger than what she was expecting, but she wasn’t going to back down. She pressed her enormous I-Cup tits against his member, rubbing against it softly.

 

“Aaaaahh,” He moaned “Th-that feels really good Pixie-Bob- Aaaahhh!” She stuck her tongue out and circled the tip of his large sleuth, lightly flicking his urethra.

 

“Please, call me Ryuuko.” She then began sucking on his humongous manhood, his phallus tasting absolutely delicious “Mmpphh Mmmppphhh yau cock taths so salty.” She bobbed her head as she moved her breasts up and down rapidly.

 

“I’m lufing youh fat meaty dick!” She slurred in ecstasy, her throat blushing with every movement, her hard nipples felt like wet rubber against his manhood. 

 

He reeled his head back, the titjob and oral making his pelvis feel boundless with the pleasure she was giving him. Tomoko stood next to Sosaki, who was rubbing her exposed clit with her gloveless hand.

 

The other was squeezing her left boobs, pretending that it was Izuku that was helping her masturbate. “God, I can’t believe I’m going  _ after  _ Ryuuko.” Shiretoko complained.

 

“I can’t believe I have to watch hours of sex before I go.” Mandalay retorted.

 

“Toché.”

 

The One for All weirder then finally came into the blondes throat, her mouth-pussy filling with his sperm as it shot down the drain into her stomach.

 

“Mmmmh~” Her sultry attitude made his heart skip a beat “That tasted delicious.” She got on his lap and whispered into his ear “How about we do this more often, yeah?” She licked her lips and nibbled on his earlobe.

 

He sputtered random noises as she got off of him “Alright Tomoko, he’s all yours!” The other woman bolted over onto Izuku, jumping onto his lap, barely avoiding his hard-on. 

 

“Finally!” She exclaimed, her firm but pressing against his monstrous shaft. “Now, why don’t we start where we left off, yeah?” She lifted her hips and slammed them down on his member, making her gasp in surprise.

 

“Aaaauuuhhh- fuck! Oh, thank god Tsuchikawa lubricated your dick, or else that would’ve destroyed my ass!” The heroine snickered in the background.

 

She lifted her hips up and down, developing a nice rhythm for him to get used to. Her asshole tightened with every thrust on his cock, the veins on his pelvis throbbed under the pressure her bottom was giving him.

 

Her smooth thighs were on top of his muscular ones, her tits, although a cup smaller than Ryuuko’s, were still pleasurable to stare at while he received the euphoric anal.

 

“Ohhhh!! Yes yes  _ yes _ !! God, this feels so fucking good!” She grabbed the back of his head and began making out with him, her tongue intertwining with his.

 

Shino was not pleased.  _ ‘That little skank! I said I would kiss him while he fucks me in my sipping wet pussy!!’  _ Sure, the greenette was giving him anal, but she wanted their session to feel more special than the other two’s.

 

Now she just had to steal that away from her, that frickin- The mains of the two knocked her out of her anger dazed and she looked on in awe at the two sharing their saliva with each other.

 

Izuku felt his balls swell up as he released its contents once again, making Ragdoll cry out in pleasure, his hot jizz pumping out of her now messy asshole.

 

She slowly got off of him, winking while wordlessly telling him to meet up with her at some other place sometime. The brunette then walked up to him, his throbbing dick making her gulp in anxiety.

 

She was still a virgin, unlike her blue clad partner, and she’d never really watched porn when she was younger, also unlike  _ both  _ of her teammates. Now she was going to fuck the boy- no,  _ man  _ that had saved her nephew.

 

The one that saved the remnants of her now deceased sister. She had to thank him with all of her mind and spirit behind it. She maneuvered over his foot long dick, his phallus looking ever delectable in her eyes.

 

“You ready Izuku?” He nodded as she then carefully pushed his member into her pussy; small dribbles of blood coming out of her horny cunt as she did so.

 

“Aaaahhhh!!” She cried, his cock now inside of her, making her stomach become indented with his cock, slightly stretching her stomach.

 

She moved upwards as he held onto her wide hips, her thighs  _ far  _ bigger than either of her teammates, and her breasts easily two cups larger than Ryuuko- maybe even three!

 

Her body was sexy and he was now fucking her; an idol of his, a  _ fantasy  _ of his. He was fucking Shino Sosaki, and he was going to enjoy it.

 

He slammed his member into her moist clit, her moans making him want to fuck her even harder now. Her large knockers were now up against his ripped chest, his abs and pectorals were now right next to her painfully hard nipples.

 

He began using One for All to ram into her even harder than ever before, making her cry out for him to stop for just a second, just enough to catch her breath. But he didn’t, he  _ couldn’t. _

 

He lifted her up, holding her by her gorgeous thighs and continued his extreme thrusting, her whole body shaking from his excessive movements. 

 

He started to then suck on her nipples, drinking the milk that she was lactating. The texture was like that of yogurt and the taste was even better than whole milk. He moaning into her plush skin as he pressed her against the wall, making Tomoko and Ryuuko jealous.

 

“Why does Mandalay get to be fucked like that!?” 

 

“Maybe it’s cause you stole the kiss from her?”

 

“Oh hush.”

 

The brunettes nails dug into his back as he kept her legs open as wide as she could make them, their fluids spilling onto the floor. He hind his tongue out like a crazed animal; his thoughts only consisted of fucking Mandalay.

 

He forced his tongue down her throat as he smashed his lips against hers. “Mmmmmphh Mmmm!!” She accepted his forceful kiss without question as he pounded his pelvis into her dripping wet pussy. 

 

His manhood making her inner walls become shaped to his member. Her body was changing to properly pleasure his cock. He was making a mold out of her cunt. She then felt his cum go straight to her womb, easily finding her eggs and penetrating them in an instant.

 

His body shook as he set her down on the floor, his cum flowing out of her messed up pussy, her mind now blank and unconscious. He stood there on top of her as the other two then grabbed both of his arms, his bicep and triceps being in between their large bosoms.

 

“Wow Izuku~ Why don’t you pound my ass like you pounded Shino’s pussy~” Tomoko kisses his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on his face.

 

“Mmmm, how about you fuck my tits. If even let you rape my nipple~” She grabbed her boobs like they were cones and pulled on them.

 

He looked at the blonde and licked his lips, his brain not quite functioning correctly. He grabbed her plentiful ass and but her lower lip before viciously dominating her tongue.

 

He grabbed Tomoko by the shoulder and pushed her to her knees, placing her in front of his throbbing manhood. She obliged him and started to rub his shaft up and down as he shoved his fingers up the platinum blondes ass, making her squeal in delight.

 

“Mmmhhh Mmmmpphh!!!” Her breath mixed with his own as he denied her oxygen. He then shoved in two, then three fingers inside of her tight asshole.

 

He separated from her and growled “Your ass is going to get pounded slut.” Shiretoko continued bobbed her head, ropes of drool going down her chin. 

 

Izuku grabbed the back of her head and started to force her to take his whole cock; thrusting into her throat. He took his fingers out of Ryuuko’s ass and made her clean his fingers.

 

She complied — licking his fingers and swallowing the tiny pieces of shit that were tucked away in his fingernails. He eventually came into the greenette a mouth, the woman coughing up his jizz as she tried to breathe.

 

He then placed Tsuchikawa over Mandalays body and shoved his dick up her ass, making her cry out in shock at how painful it felt. Unlike Ragdoll, she was more experienced in upper body sex than lower body. 

 

Not that Izuku cared about that. He fucked her tiny asshole like there was no tomorrow and the pain was quickly disappearing, being replaced with pleasure and ecstasy. He gripped her large tits tightly as he increase his momentum with One for All once more.

 

She yelped in surprise and held onto the walls as she submitted to his will, milk and spit spilling onto her friends body. The liquids went down her body and Midoriya took quick notice.

 

“Tomoko. Lick our mess off of Mandalay.” The kitten complied and started to lick Pixie-Bobs breast milk and saliva off of her friend and teammate.

 

The blonde’s body was about to break under the strain Izuku was putting her under. Her mind was only thinking about him, how her ass felt because of  _ him,  _ how she agreed to do this threesome because of  _ him,  _ and how she was most likely going to become a slave to his cock and pregnant by the end of the day. 

 

These facts made her hornier, made her hips move in synch with her lovers, make her want to feel even  _ more _ . His passionate fucking of her ass made her labia hungry for his dick.

 

She then felt cum fill her faster than any hose in the world. His white cream filled her up, making her yelled in delight “Fuck, yes!! Yes!” She gasped and fell to her knees, almost toppling her green haired teammate.

 

Izuku grabbed Shiretoko’s legs and pulled her to him, spreading her legs wide open “Get ready to have your brained fuck out.” He warned as she shoved his large cock with all of his might into her womanhood, her squeal almost waking the exhausted heroine that laid under Ryuuko.

 

Izuku lifted the woman into the air and grabbed her shoulder blades for support as he rammed his hips into the beautiful babe, his balls slapping against her mess of an asshole.

 

He began making out with her once more, his primal urges and fantasies being fulfilled as he separated himself and breathed down her nape, his hot breath made her shiver; unsure if it was delight or fear.

 

“Ooohhhh, god yes! Fuck my cunt Izuku!! Make me pregnant Izuku FUCK!!! Oh my Gooohhdd” Her ability to speak got worse from there, until she started to make unintelligible noises.

 

He finally came into her pussy, his cum incompassing her womb and gushing out of her pussy folds at a rapid rate. Two were now pregnant thanks to him. 

 

He saw the blonde resting on top of her sleeping friend and he motioned for her to come to him; she did so by crawling over to him on all fours.

 

“Come here my sexy kitten.” She giggled as she crawled up onto his lap, his huge, monster cock made her salivate at the mouth. “Come and ride me  _ Pixie-Bob _ .” The way he said her name almost made her orgasm.

 

His gravelly voice, his naked, stunning body, the sweat that dropped down his face and chest. Everything about it was absolutely perfect. They were alone, and she was in love.

 

She felt his member enter her sacred place, his salvia, shitcovered, blood dipped cock was entering her used and experienced pussy. Her labia was desperate for him, her body herbed for his masculine smell and strong touch.

 

He grabbed onto her short hair platinum hair and passionate kissed her; she believed that it was a French kiss. Her favorite! He licked her lipstick smeared lips, getting her coral blue lip gloss all over his tongue.

 

She allowed his tongue to dance with hers, breath now becoming scarce as he held onto her, and she held onto him even tighter, wrapping her long well toned legs around his slim, fit waist.

 

Her fingernails dug into his already scratched back, drawing blood from her young lover. He growled once more as he pumped his hips deeper into her labia, her stomach tented as he did so. Now he was slipping his manhood inside of her with ease!

 

Her hips buckled and she held on for dear life as he used 10% of his Quirk, then 20%, then 30%, and it kept on rising higher and higher. Her moans became cries, and her cries became screams as he used 100% of his super strength on her. Now more blood was going down his back and she was cumming at the seems, but he went on.

 

Fucking her over and over again, cumming inside of her multiple times in a row. Her body was to be his and his alone. Every creavous was  _ his _ and she was going to be fucked until his balls went dry and his stamina was completely gone.

 

Unluckily for her, he had stamina that could last him  _ days. _ His vein covered, 4 inch wide cock was destroying her and no one was to stop him. He had gotten her pregnant 10, maybe 20 times over and he could still keep on going.

 

The heroine couldn’t handle any more, and her mind went blank, and her consciousness slipped away. He was now roughly pounding his pelvis into an unconscious woman, and he couldn’t care less at this point. He was horny, and she was a delectable treat.


End file.
